The Rangers' zany adventures one-shots
by Gracekim1
Summary: It focuses on the rangers' adventures in the cartoon world with the warners and their misadventures driving famous people insane!(Ongoing follow-up to the Animaniacs Trilogy!) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Warner Rangers' Zany Adventures One-shots

Chapter 1-Our new special 'Pop star' friend!

Sometime after we'd settled in to Acme Falls, I suggested to visit Justin Bieber and torture him 'Warner style'.

So we went through the portal and arrived outside his dressing room for one of his concerts somewhere in America. I could hear loads of scream and chanting outside from the fans as we approached the door.

I knocked on the door and Justin's head with his usual brown hair and brown eyes popped outfrom behind it. 'Yes? Oh, more fans I take it?' Justin asked.

'No, more like reporters' Yakko corrected him.

'Yeah, we want to see how much you know about yourself' Dot added as she pushed him back inside his dressing room as the rest of us followed on inside. 'We're gonna make you our 'special friend'!' Yakko exclaimed.

'Noooo!' JB yelled as we created a lot of noise.

'Would you like some cookies?' I asked.

'Ok.. Wait, a minute! I don't need cookies, I've got a concert to attend' JB protested.

'Ok then, leave!' Max yelled.

'This is my dressing room, you leave!' JB shouted.

'Ok then, you leave!' Yakko stated as he pointed at the door.

'Fine!' JB yelled as he stormed out of the dressing room.

Then he froze and stormed back inside.

'Hey, Get out!' JB yelled as he literally booted us out of the dressing room.

'I know when we're not wanted, I know when we should just go home…Now is not that time!' Yakko exclaimed.

So our last approach was through song:

' We know you're really famous and turned just 19,

You may be a big but you're no longer a teen,

So lisen really hard but lisen really well,

We're gonna drive you crazy, it's easy can't you tell?

We can say the vowels as 'AEIOUUUUU!'

So we will let you know!(to the tune of 'The studio shrink')'

We sang.

'Why are you here?' JB asked.

'No one really knows Justin although a smart person came up with an interesting theory…' I stated as Yakko winked at me.

'No, you misinterpreted what I just said' JB cried.

'This is Miss-interpreting' Yakko said next to a girl in a green dress.

'This is Miss Understanding' Wakko said next to a pageant girl with a white sachet that had the same name written on it.

'I'm Miss-terious!' Dot added.

'And I'm Miss-leading' I stated.

'No, I never meant that!' JB screeched.

'Want to meet my new pet?' Dot asked.

'Go on, say yes!' Wakko encouraged him.

'Ok… Er, yes?' JB asked, in confustion as Dot opened her usual white box just a crack wide as a huge scary, furry purple monters with a thousand eyes that breathed fire appeared from the little box.

'Ahhh! Close the box! Close it!' JB screamed.

Then Dot closed it with the monster returning back inside it's small home.

'How? What? Who are you?' JB asked.

'We're here to make sure you set a good example to your fans and to get out of busniess' I replied.

'We're the warner brothers' Wakko and Yakko said in unsion.

'And the warner sister' Dot added.

'As for us; We're the Warner Rangers, protectors of the warners and every other cartoon charcter ever made that's original and funny from the 90's or in the recent past' Max stated while glaring at him.

Then JB began to laugh madly.

'You're all crazy! Every single one of you!' JB cried as people from a metal health institue came and carried him away.

'Well, that was fun!' Dot exclaimed.

'Dot, you're starting to sould like Azula who's scary AND mad' I stated.

'Oh, sorry' Dot sighed.

'So what are we gonna do tomorrow, Grace?' Wakko asked.

'The same time we go every day, Wakko: Try to take over the world! No, wait that's The Brain's line. What I meant to say was drive loads of people insane and have lots of zany fun!' I cried.

'Yeah!' Everyone cheered.

'Animaniacs will be right back after these messages' Slappy announced.

To be continued real soon…

**Hope you like the first part of my one-shots, Like I said in my Captain Planet Fanfic, I won't be able update regularly cuz I've got 3 homeworks to smash through this week plus I've got a party to go to on Saturday!**

**So If you have **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Cat cap party and other surprises!

**The Reaper 13 helped me with the 'human' pokemon idea!**

Max, Zack, CRDJ and I went through a rainbow dimension portal while the others chilled out with the warners in the water tower.

We ran into Ash along with Pikachu, Brook, Irish, Cilian, Dawn, May and that girl with orange hair who's name I don't know.

'We'll paint ceilings, ceilings and only ceilings for just $9.995!' Zack announced.

'What?' Ash asked.

'we're zany, It's normal' Max stated.

'Ooooh… I don't get it' Brook said.

'This is so touchy! It's like they've come from another world!' Cilian the green haired boy exclaimed.

'Cilian, simmer down would ya?' Irish asked while panicing.

'Pika, Pik, Pika, Pikachu' Pikachu said.

'Ok, buddy. Pikachu trusts you guys' Ash said.

'Catching Pokémon is wrong so we'll catch humans instead' CRDJ said in a slightly robotic way.

'Ok…' Irish said.

So Team Rocket along with Team Plasma appeared as we got out purple with gold stars 'human' Pokémon balls and threw them.

Then both Team Rocket and Plasma disappeared into the balls.

'Do you believe us now?' I asked.

'Wow!' They all exclaimed.

'I'm going to tell the whole world what I just saw!' Ash exclaimed while running around in circle with Pikachu like a total lunatic.

'Well, we have to jet now' I said.

'Why?' May asked.

'We've got another world to visit' max replied.

'Ok, Bye!' The Pokémon gang yelled as we went back through the portal.

We arrived back in Avatar Aang's world mainly because I wanted to hang out with the original Team Avatar gAang again. This time The warners tagged along too with Slappy, Bugs and Daffy to keep watch and hang out with the others.

'Thery're back!' Toph exclaimed.

'Yep, we're back and Bolder than ever!' I yelled.

'The warners are back and here to stay!' Yakko stated.

'We're gonna have so much fun together you guys, especially with my boyfriend' Toph said, excitedly.

'You have a boyfriend?' Wakko asked.

'Is he dreamy?' Dot asked.

'I couldn't see him before but now I can so yeah, he's dreamy' Toph replied.

'Let's get started!' I exclaimed.

'Toph, are you coming?' Max asked.

'I am not Toph, I am Melon Lord! Mwahaaa!' Toph exclaimed.

Then I used a cashew charm to summon animated Tobuscus and Tim Tim to sing my new favourite song!

'This song sounds interesting, funny and educational…I like it!' Yakko exclaimed giving Tobuscus a thumbs up.

'Let's sing together!' I suggested.

'Ok' Zack replied.

' Look at little Ti Tim, Tryin' to write a viral song, He looks a little lost, guess I could help him along.

What have you got Tim Tim? Aahh! My door! Never mind that, Tim, I've come help, you won't regert it! Just follow the recipe and gather the ingredients. Pick a topic people talk about on social media.

Don't violate the term of service, or your vid will be deleted. Also, make a catchy chorus, Something that can be repeated:

Cats, cats, laughing babies, people falling, hot hot ladies, sleepy puppies, dancing babies, kittens, mokeys, more hot ladies.

Put a lot of words in one verse, careful to enucaite it. Sing multiple layers, It helps if you animate it.

Tim tim: What do you mean? Animate it?

Tobucus: Um, what do you mean, 'What do you mean?'

Tim tim: You said animated, what do you mean by that?

Tob: No, no, no. I don't think I siad that at all

Tim: Yeah, I think you definitely said that

Tob: No, I think I'd rember if I said that, for sure, definitely.

Tim: Well what'd you say?

Tob: Well I think it was probably something along lines of, uh…

Cats, cats, laughing babies, people falling, hot hot ladies, sleepy puppies, dancing babies, kittens, monkeys, more hot ladies.

Put a lot of words in one verse, careful to enucaite it. Say something educational so parents let their kids play-it

Did you know that cashews come from a fruit? Tim: What?!

D-D-D Did you know that cashews came from a fruit? Tim: How?

Ca-Ca-Ca Cashews, cashews, fru-fru-fru fruit! Tim:What?!

D-D-D Did you know that? Tim: No!

Did you know that cashews come from a fruit? Tim: What?!

D-D-D Did you know that cashews came from a fruit? Tim: How?

Ca-Ca-Ca Cashews, cashews, fru-fru-fru fruit! Tim: What?!

D-D-D Did you know that? Tim: I, I said no, I said no, no

It's ok, Tim, nobody blames you. Most people don't the truth about the cashew. But now you do so next time you go to the playground, Have everybody gather around andTell them what your good friend Tobuscus has taught you… TELL 'EM!

Tim: Did you know that cashews come from a fruit? Tob: That's right

D-D-D Did you know that cashews came from a fruit? Tob&Tim: Ca-Ca-Ca Cashews, cashews, fru-fru-fru fruit! Tim:

D-D-D Did you know that? Noooo!

Tob: SING IT!

Everyone: Cashews, cashews! Come from a fruit!

Tob: Again!

Everyone: Cashews, cashews! Come from a fruit!

Tob: LOUDER!

Everyone: Cashews, cashews! Come from a fruit!

Tob: D-D-D Did you know that?

Everyone:No!

Tim: Ok now, get this stuff out of my parent's house!

Tob: No, Tim, You're the one that asked for my help.

Tim: I didn't ask you for…

Tob: Shh, you don't have to thank me, Tim Tim. Alright, I'm gonna get out of here, I'm gonna upload this to Itunes.

Tim: But I thought this was MY viral song!

Tob: You thought this was gonna be… Noooo, it's not gonna be viral; It's a terrible song, I'm telling you to do it yourself that's why I charged you 500 dollars.

Tim: We didn't agree on 5oo dollars!

Tob: AAHH, your voice is so annoying man, it's so annoying' everyone sang.

'That my favourite song' I exclaimed.

'Glad you like it. I'll try to make random songs more often' Tobuscus said as he and Tim tim disappeared.

'Who wants to battle?' Toph challenged.

'I will' Katara replied.

'I'll be on Toph's team' I stated, eagerly.

'Us too' Dot said as she, Wakko and Yakko joined Toph's side.

'I'll be on Katara's side' Aang suggested.

'Us too' Max said as she and Zack joined them.

'Ok, I'll be the judge. It's 4 VS 5. And Bend!' Sokka yelled.

'Water dragon!' Katara yelled as she used the water nearby with Aang's help to create a water dragon.

Toph made a pillar of earth rise from the ground beneath us as she bent the mud behind her at Katara and the others.

Katara made a water whip attached to her arms and attacked.

Toph sensed it and made an earth wall to block it.

Just then, Aang firebent from behind Toph so I created an earth barricade to stop it.

Then Toph got into her metal armour and threw metal at Zack and Max.

Zack melted it with firebending and Max slowed it down with controlled airbending.

Then Aang and Katara surfed on a huge wave which they directed towards us so the warners helped me and Toph mudbend a pillar to make Katara lose her concentration.

After Aang and Katara recovered from their fall, Sokka gave us the green belt.

'Toph's team is the winner!' Sokka announced.

'Yay!' I cried as I hugged Toph.

'You did good for an apperatice, Grace' Toph said with a smile.

'Thanks, Toph' I replied.

'I could teach you guys metalbending?' she offered.

'We want to learn too' the warners insisted.

'Yeah, I want to learn the technique!' I replied.

'Ok, then. Let Master Toph you young grasshoppers how the key to metalbending is done, ok?' Toph said in a wise voice.

'Yes, Master Toph' We chimed.

'Looks like Toph has a head-start teaching metalbending, Aang' Katara stated.

'Yeah. Let ride on Appa while they have fun with Toph. Zack, Ma, you coming?' Aang asked.

'Ok, romantic time here we come!' Max exclaimed as she and Zack climbed on to Appa.

'Appa, Yip, yip!' Aang chanted as Appa rose into the air and flew away into the sunset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the water tower, Lith, Kenny and the others decided to throw a party while we were away.

The tiny toons, Freakaziod, Looney Tunes and the rest of the Animaniacs gang came to the party.

Even Steven Spielberg came to it. Just then Hoggish Greedly and the other eco-villians crashed the party. 'You're coming with us' Greedly stated as they kidnapped every person in the room and escorted them onto Looten Plunder's ship while all of the guests were chained to each other.

'No one can stop us now!' Dr Blight exclaimed.

**To be continued….**

**Do you like this latest chapter? Well, turns out I'm going to a party tommorow so..yeah, if you have any ideas for what the rangers should do or go to next then PM me ok?**

**We have 5 weeks until the Easter holidays!(might update more during the holidays than in the school term)**

**Read and review or the eco-villains might get you!( there will be a twist in the next chapter I'll give you one hint though: 'The Planeteers won't have an appearance this time even though it's a crossover!'.**

**Ranger Grace out!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Planet patrol!

'Where are the Planeteers?' Lith asked.

'We made sure they didn't follow us by creating copies of ourselves in jail so they won't suspect a thing' Duke Nukem explained.

'And now we're going to keep you all prisoners as we pollute the world!' Skumm added.

'I hope we get back-up' Kenny whispered.

'Me too' Buddy added, softly as Greedly steered the ship west towards the Atlantic ocean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While we were being taught by Toph, I got a vision warning from Captain Planet himself.

I was shown the other rangers inside Looten Plunder's poaching ship along with the tiny toons, Looney Tunes and the remaining Animaniacs cast.

'Grace, they need your help. The eco-villains planned out their moves very carefully so even the Planeteers Including Gaia can't stop them. I'll lend you my powers in any way I can' Captain Planet said as a ring appeared on my hand which had a rainbow symbol on it.

'It's the power of friendship with fire, water, wind, earth and heart mixed into it. So use it wisely' Gaia whispered.

'Guys, the others need help' I urged.

'Can I help?' Toph asked.

'Ok, you can help me earthbend, Zuko can help with firebending, Katara will help with Waterbending, Aang will help with air bending and Sokka, you can help me feel the love' I announced just as Appa landed.

'Aang, Katara, Zack, Max; We're going to reality' I declared as we all climbed on to Appa and Appa flew again. The purple portal appeared and Appa flew inside.

We arrived back in the real world and spotted Looten Plunder's tiger-striped ship as Appa landed at the dock. Just then, Gaia sent the geo-cruiser in front of us so we could get to the ship faster.

'Anyone know how to drive?' I asked.

Everyone shook their heads, so I attempted to steer the Geo-cruiser which led to us getting a bumpy landing. 'Is that the eco-geeks?' Greedly asked looking through his binoculars.

'No, we distaracted them remember?' Dr blight stated.

'We're called the warner rangers and our comrades will stop you!' Lith yelled.

'Not without Captain Planet you won't' Looten Plunder snarled as they shot toxic liquid at the Geo-cruiser.

'Hold on, guys! This'll be a rough landing!' I yelled as we crash-landed onto the boat.

'So you're the Planeteers' replacements eh? Well, let's get the pollution fun started!' Skumm cried.

'Let our polluting powers combine! Deforestation!' Looten plunder yelled

'Super radiation!' Nukem yelled.

'Smog!' Sly sludge called out.

'Toxics!' Skumm said.

'Hate!' Dr Blight yelled.

'By your polluting powers combined, I am Captain Pollution! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!' Captain pollution yelled as he appeared on the toxic fumes.

'Friendship!' I yelled as a rainbow light came out of my ring and burnt Looten Plunder on his butt.

'Let's get 'em!' Toph yelled as she earthbent Duke Nukem and Verminous Skumm into the air as they tried to grab her.

'Get the other characters out of here where they're safe so we can finish this battle!' I called out to Aang and Katara as they rushed into the cabin where the others were tied up and began to freed them. When Looten Plunder and Greedly's sidekicks appeared to stop them, Katara froze them on the spot in seconds.

Once all of the Tiny toons, Looney Tunes and Animaniacs (minus the Warners) were safely off the ship, We all got ready to turn up the heat.

Aang and Zuko did the 'Dancing dragon' move while me, Max and Misty bent water and earth at Greedly and Dr Blight along with MEL.

'Don't ever try to estimate us again or you'll never see us coming!' I stated as Aang fused with me and I went into the avatar state. Then I caught all of the eco-villains as the portal that links our world to the 'Captain Planet' cartoon appeared inside an air sphere with rocks, water and fire around it and threw them inside.

'What's a teenager with white glowing eyes gonna do to me?' Captain Pollution boasted.

Then I threw firebending fireballs at him along with a water dragon, earth pillar which hit him on the back with Toph's help and air sphere. Then He got really weak.

'I'll be back!' Captain Pollution yelled weakly as he flew into the air. 'Remember, Eco-villains: The polluting power is yours!' Captain Pollution added as he vanished.

Then Aang appeared again. 'What happened?' Aang asked in a sleepy way.

'You fused your avatar spirit with Grace and it drained your energy' Katara explained as she helped him climb onto Appa along with Zuko, Sokka and Toph.

'So do we get to keep the Geo-cruiser?' Zack asked.

'You can't keep it but we can give you guys your very own one' Gaia replied.

'Can it be purple plz?' I suggested.

'No, blue!' Max shouted.

'Green!' Kenny yelled.

'Gold' Buddy yelled.

'I want it to be white like the clouds!' Lith cried.

'I want it to be as dark as midnight!' Spot added.

Then everyone started to shout different colours.

'Alright, alright! It will be multi-coloured so you don't get any copyright issues ok?' Gaia recommended.

'Ok!' I replied. Then she vanished.

'Good job, Rangers. You're just as good as the Planeteers. Grace, since you have the special Friendship ring, you're offically Planeteer number 6 in secret. Basically, the Planeteers will never know they had a sixth member but you'll help them secretly when you use the ring' Captain Planet explained.

'Wow1' I exclaimed while staring at my ring.

'I've wanted to become a real-life Planeteer since…well, in Half-term because I didn't know the Captain Planet cartoon even existed before then! Now I'm totally addicted to watching!' I cried.

'That means you're gaining the knowledge to help the real earth stay clean and eco-friendly; So remember everyone: The power is yours!' Captain Planet added as he vanished too as a Geo-cruiser which was the same design as the original appeared with blue, purple, gold, yellow, orange, red, pink, green, white, black, indigo and brown stripes on it.

'Wow!' Max exclaimed.

'I want to drive!' I said, eagerly.

'How about I drive this time?' Yakko suggested as we all hopped inside it as it had enough seats to carry us as we followed Appa back to their world.

'Say Toph, Sokka; do you want to with us to the Warners' world while Aang and Zuko try to keep the world peacefully and Katara eventually has kids with Aang?' I asked.

When both Aang and Katara heard the last part, they blushed at each other.

'Ok!' Toph replied.

'Fine, since I don't get descendants' Sokka sulked

So we all got into the Geo-cruiser and crossed-over to the Warners' world but left Lith, Spot, Zack, Max and Buddy with Aang, Katara, Zuko, Appa and Momo because they wanted to stay for a sleepover.

'Wow!' Toph exclaimed.

'This place is amazing!' Sokka awed in delight at Burbank.

'Let's give old Scratchinsniff a visit' Yakko suggested.

'This is gonna be good' Toph and I said in unison as we raced inside Dr Scratchy's office and into one of the cares Ralph the guard brings in with Dr Scratchy's supplies.

Then Scratchinsniff opened the box and this happened:

' Yakko and Tango:

Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

Dot and remaining ranger girls:

Doctooooooooooooooooooooooor...

Wakko and Kenny:

Scratchansniiiiiiiiiiiiff!

The Warners and rangers:

He asks a lot of questions

To find out what we think.

He's Dr. Scratchansniff, the studio shrink!

Wakko, Kenny and Dot with remaining ranger girls:

He says..

Yakko and Tango:

"How do you feel?"

Wakko, Kenny and Dot with remaining ranger girls:

We say, "With our hands."

Yakko and Tango:

"How do you stay together?"

Wakko, Kenny and Dot with remaining ranger girls :

"We use rubber bands."

Yakko and Tango:

"I want to know your psyche."

Wakko, Kenny and Dot with remaining ranger girls :

"There's two inside our skull."

Yakko and Tango:

"Now what would you call that?"

Wakko, Kenny and Dot with the remaining ranger girls :

"A bi-psyche-skull."

The Warners and rangers:

He knows our motivations,

That's what he'd like to think!

He's Dr. Scratchasniff, the studio shrink!' Everyone sang as we threw him into the wall.

'Ahhhh! There's more Varners!' Scratchy yelled.

'Did you miss us?' Dot asked.

'You guyz?! Where do I start? You already know how to be polite but you've been stuck in that tower the 2nd time for part of the 21st century!' Scratchy exclaimed.

'Aww! I think he likes us!' Wakko exclaimed.

'Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!' We yelled.

'Wait a minute, who are youz?' Scratchy asked, while pointing at Sokka and Toph.

'Hi there, mad man in the odd glasses. I'm Sokka, master swordsman and this here is my friend, Toph the greatest earthbender alive (except her daughter of course)! Together, we make the 'Avatar last airbender-nonbender and bender- squad!' Sokka exclaimed in delight.

'Hey, mister. Give him some cactus juice' Toph suggested.

'What?' Yakko asked.

'I said, Catus juice' Toph repeated.

'Mwah! Goodnight everybody!' Yakko exclaimed.

'I've got a cactus plant…' Scratchy began.

'Perfect!' Toph interrupted him as she grabbed it from him, sliced part of the catus and gave it to Sokka.

_5 minutes later…_

'Drink Cactus juice! It'll quench ya! It's the quelteist!' Sokka said in a adverting way.

'What's happening to him?' Dot asked.

'Cactus effect and I finally get to see it!' Toph said, excitedly.

'Why is Toph on fire?' Sokka asked in a loopy way with his arms going up and down in a wiggly way.

Then he saw an explosion cloud on the wall.

'It's a giant mushroom! Mushy giant friend!' Sokka exclaimed.

'Now I know why Katara didn't let me have some' Toph stated.

'Let's go while he's distracted' Yakko whispered.

'Go, go on. You don't have an appointment today anyway' Scratchy admitted while his body shook.

So we left cactus juice-influenced Sokka with Scratchy as we returned to the water tower and played 'Animaniacs: The great Edgar hunt' with the warners.

While we played we sang:

' Yakko and Tango:

Everybody knows about the ankle bone connected

To the other bones you have inside your leg.

Wakko and Kenny:

And everybody knows, it's true,

Without the bones inside of you...

Dot and the remaining ranger girls:

Your body would become a scrambled egg.

Yakko and Tango:

So the toe bone's connected to the

Foot bone...

Wakko and Kenny:

And the foot bone's connected to the

Ankle bone...

Dot and the remaining ranger girls:

And the slide is connected to the

Trom-bone!

Yakko and Tango:

The structure of the human body's

Something quite unique

And I'd imagine all the bones inside

Connected to each other

In a complex distribution

Formed by years of evolution

And there still is some confusion

Over how it came to be.

Wakko and Kenny:

The foot and toes and ankle

Help us walk. We should be thankful

They're connected to the lower leg

Or else we'd all fall down.

And here's the tibia, the shin bone

And the fibula is ingrown

To the back of the patella,

Which is also called the knee.

The Warners and Rangers:

Knee knee knee knee knee knee knee,

Knee knee knee knee knee knee knee,

Knee knee knee knee knee knee knee,

Knee knee knee knee knee!

Dot and the remaining ranger girls :

Here we classify bone

As the femur or the thigh bone.

It's connected to the pelvis

Or the lower lumbar region.

Up the sacrum to the vertebrae

And doctors all prefer to say

The sternum or the thorax

When they're talkin' 'bout your ribs.

Yakko and Tango:

The finger bones are numerous.

Wakko and Kenny:

The upper arm's the humerus.

Dot and the remaining ranger girls:

The forearm's got two pieces

Called the radius and the ulna.

Yakko and Tango:

Then the scapula and clavicle...

Wakko and Kenny:

The maxilla and mandible...

Dot and the remaining ranger girls:

The nasal and the frontal bone

And cranium on top.

Yakko and Tango:

The skeleton is really great.

Wakko and Kenny:

It helps your body stand up straight.

The Warners and Rangers:

Without it, all your brains and guts

Would fall out on the floor!'

End of story…

**So here's part two! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!(managed to write 6 pages this time!)**

**So I think I'm getting the hang of One-shots now, it's separate stories!**

**So er.. I think the next one will be like the episode where Dot's with Skippy, Slappy's with Yakko and Wakko(Flavio replaces Skippy), Pinky's with Rita(and gets eaten), Pesto is with Runt, Brain's with Mindy etc.**

**So it'll be Ranger and warner stew next time! If you have any suggestions for what could happen next plz PM me ok?**

**No, party today! Homework saved me from going, so yay! I might be free for a few hours once I finish my homework!:)**

**So Read and Review or I'll go into the Avatar state with Aang, Korra and Toph jr's help to persuade you to!**

**The warners: Dubba,** **Dubba,** **Dubba,** **Dubba,** **Dubba,** **Dubba,** **Dubba me! Dubba, Dubba, Dubba, Dubba, Dubba, Dubba, Dubba You! Dubba, Dubba, Dubba, Dubba, Dubba, Dubba, Dubba, Dubba, Dubba, Dubba Me! Dot: 30 seconds! The warners: Dubba, Dubba, Dubba, Dubba, Dubba, Dubba, Dubba, Dubba, Dubba, Dubba, Dubba, Dubba, Animaniacs! Yeah!**

**Ranger Grace out!;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Ranger and Warner stew!

Skippy was Dot in 'Dottie the squirrel'. Slappy was with Wakko, Yakko, Max and Zack in 'the Pancake surprise', Rita, Pinky and Patch were together in 'Eat the Mouse match'. The Brain was with Mindy, Lith and Spot, Pesto was with Runt, Kenny, Tango and Buddy.

Pancake Surprise

I was with Wakko, Yakko and Slappy as we walked towards a pancake shop to order pancakes.

As we went up to the cashier, I had dropped my purse so I ran back outside to get. As I did so, a bright golden light in everyone's eyes as we were transported to another world.

When I opened the first person I saw was a monk with a yellow face and dots on his forehead.

'Hello, I'm Omi. Nice to meet you' Omi said while bowing respectfully.

'Hi, Omi. I know your name because I'm…er, Psychic and I'm Grace. These are my pals, Wakko, Yakko and Slappy' I said as I pointed at them as I said their names.

'Hi, Grace. These are my friends Kimiko (the japanese girl), Clay(cowboy) and Raimundo (the boy with brown hair)' Omi said as he pointed at his group of friends.

'Howdy there, little lady' Clay said.

'Nice to meet you' Kimiko said.

'Want to kick some Spicer butt?' Raimundo asked.

'Yeah!' I cried.

'Then you will be warriors of Comedy' Omi announced as we all followed the warriors to the Xiaodin temple.

Jack and his ghost companion were stealing all of the Shan gong Woo when we arrived inside the Temple. 'Drop 'em, Jack!' Clay yelled.

'Make me!' Jack countered as he began to fly away.

'Jackbots attack!' Jack cried.

'Mallet of Comedy!' I cried as laughter and a whack from my mallet destroyed a bunch of robots.

'Warrior of fire: Shoku Mars fire!' Kimiko cried as fire covered her body and threw fire balls at it.

'Water tornedo!' Omi cried as a water tornedo appeared and destroyed more robots.

'Yakko, Wakko, Slappy: Go after Jack! We'll take care of the robots!' Clay yelled as he used his earth weapon to smash more robots into pieces.

'Come on, Sibs! Let's roll!' Yakko said as they raced after Jack.

'I'm getting too old for this' Slappy muttered as mysterious buff guy with blonde short hair and brown eyes in a Viking outfit carried Slappy towards Jack.

'Stop right there, Jack!' Wako yelled as they spotted him.

'A bunch of animals? Ooooh, I'm so scared(!)' Jack said, sarcasticly.

'Well, Jack; Watch this!' Yakko cried as they changed the background to a 1960's setting with a drum set in front of Wakko which read 'The Gookies' on it.

'Hit it!' Yakko yelled. Then the music started.

' Wakko:

Be cool and smell a flower,

Make love, not war, and shower,

Kiss the world, and be groovy,

Go ahead and make a Gookie!

Yakko and Dot:

Ya dabba dabba dabba

Make a Gookie!

(Slappy: Do you really want me to sing?)

The Warners:

Ya dabba dabba dabba

Make a Gookie!' They sang while Jack held his head in pain.

'Jack? What are you doing?! Don't give them the Shen Gong woos!' The ghost cried as Jack under the influnce of the music gave the Shen gong woo items to Wakko, Yakko and Slappy.

'Why, thank you Jack!' Wakko cried as both he and Yakko ran back to us with the Shen Gong woos.

'And now my treat' Slappy said as she slipped dynamite down Jack's pants and left a xylophone behind as she return back to us with the lever.

When Jack returned back to normal, he played the 'Those endearing young charms' tune from the music sheet and the dynamite blew up in his face. Then he swayed straight into the wall and Slappy pulled the lever. Then Jack went flying into the air and disappeared into the sky.

'Now that's comedy!' Slappy remarked.

'We've got all of the Shen gong woos! We're officially Xiaodin warriors!' Omi declared.

'Well, You get another monk joining the group later on and Willow who's evil joins too. So if you see a beautiful girl with long blonde hair don't trust her!' I cried.

'Are you going now? I was hoping you'd meet Master Fung' Omi said, sadly.

'We're not going just yet! Let's party Xiaodin-style!' I yelled.

'Yeah!' Everyone else cheered as we raced into the temple and Partied all night.

End of skit

Eat the mouse match

'They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Cats, Cats, cats, cats, cat!' The singers sang.

'Gee Patch and Rita, what are we gonna do today? Narf!' Pinky asked.

'Eat you!' Rita cried.

'No I'll eat him!' Patch insisted.

Patch and Rita circled Pinky and pounced.

Patch ate Pinky.

'They're Pinky, They're Pinky and the Cats, Cats, cats, cats, cats!' The singers sang.

End of skit

In Mindy's garden, Dottie the Squirrel and night-bells ring!

The brain was stuck in Mindy's garden again and had to watch Mindy.

'I'm going to create a special ray machine to turn a cartoon character in to a real person. With this, I will rule the world and make it a better place!' Brain exclaimed

'Whatcha doing?' Mindy asked.

'Building a ray machine' Brain replied.

'Why?'

'Because I'm trying to take over the world'

'Why?'

'Because I'm really smart'

'Why?'

'Just because'

'Why?'

'Lith, Spot; Help me out here' Brain pleaded.

'Why?' Lith couldn't resist to say.

'Sorry, genius. This is too funny to stop' Spot stated.

The Brain was held by Mindy and shaken in the air like a rattle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dot was with Skippy in a showdown against Walter.

'The first person to tell a really funny joke wins' Walter stated.

'You're on' Dot said.

'Why did the chicken cross the road? To get to the other side' Walter said.

'I'm not singing!' Pesto cried.

'But me and Rita do it all the time…' Runt began.

'Well, I don't sing. Got it?' Pesto cried.

'Got it' Runt replied.

'whoa! Dumber than advertised! My joke is: Who are you calling 'fruit cake?!' Dot cried.

'Well, Dottie, you win' Walter surrendered.

'You asked for it!' Dot cried as she threw a bomb at Walter.

'Go Dot!' Skippy cried.

'It's just a little thing I do!' Dot remarked

End of skit

**Thanks for reading! More soon! I'm on a hiatus for the weekend because I'm getting a baby simulator tomorrow so I can experience what it's like to be a mother!**

**So if you want to chat or suggest plot ideas PM me ok?**

**Read and review or Patch will persuade you to be meowing constantly!**

**Ranger Grace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- How to take care of a Baby!

Outside the Water tower, Wakko found a baby that looked just like him and Yakko. So he brought the baby into the water tower and everyone used a high-pitched voice to talk to it.

Then the baby bailed his eyes out crying so hard that it shook the warner lot violently.

So I changed his nappy and gave him a bottle of milk but the poor boy still kept on crying.

'Let me try this' Yakko insisted as he held the baby and cradled him in his arms.

The baby started to laugh and pull Yakko's ears. 'Hey! Watch it, kid!' Yakko exclaimed.

Just then Scratchy appeared. 'Yakko, Wakko, Dot, That baby iz your cousin' Scratchy stated.

'Our Cousin?!' The warners exclaimed.

'Well, that was a shocker' Max stated.

'You bet' Zack added.

'That means we've got an Aunty!' Dot exclaimed.

'Yeah, but we can look for her tomorrow!' Yakko added.

'Let's see how other characters try to look after him' I suggested.

'He's called Dakko' Scratchy said as we went through the cartoon dimensional portal.

First up Xiaodin Showdown.

'I'll sing for the little guy' Omi suggested.

'I hate to say if but your singing can be a little off-key sometimes' Raimundo warned.

'How about I sing?' Kimiko suggested.

'I like it when she sings…' Raimundo said in a love-sick voice.

Everyone stared at him.

'What? Her voice is so sweet' Raimundo protested.

'It's true; I heard with my own ears' Clay added.

'Her voice is as sweet as honey' Omi recited.

'Get on with it already!' Jack Spicer yelled from far away.

Then Kimiko sang about Peaches and being with her friends the Xiaodin Warriors.

Baby Dakko clapped his hands and laughed.

'See ya later guys' I called out.

'We'll be waiting here for that sleepover you promised' Omi said as they waved at us and we waved back as we went through the portal again.

Then we arrived in the Planeteers' world.

The Geo-cruiser was on the banks of Hope Island and The Planeteers (now adults) were doing their usual chores. So I decided to interrupt them. 'Planeteers, you have visitors' Gaia said in spirit form.

'Hi, guys. Want to sing or play with cute lil' Dakko here?' I suggested.

'Ok!' Wheeler exclaimed as he went up to Dakko and made a funny face but Dakko started to cry.

'Wheeler! That's not how it's done' Linka stated as she got out her keyboard and played a gentle tone which calmed Dakko down.

'What should we do now?' Dot asked.

'I sense that there is someone in the universe who is even zanier and crazier than al of three of you put together' Ma-Ti stated as he used his heart powers.

'Who is it?' Wakko insisted.

'I don't know' Ma-Ti admitted, 'They're too far away to tell'.

'Then we must search for that person or die trying! Or try dyeing! Or try Tie dyeing!' Yakko declared.

'Thanks Ma-Ti!' I called out.

'So who's baby is that?' Wheeler asked.

'He's our cousin, Dakko' Dot said.

'I think I want to have a child one day' Linka stated.

'Huh? Why are you looking at me for?' Wheeler asked, worriedly.

Then Kwarmey, Gi and Ma-Ti started laughing.

'See you soon, Ma-Ti!' I yelled with a wink.

'Bye!' The Planeteers called out as we vanished into the portal once again.

'Grace, I thought you liked C-RDJ?' Max asked.

'Yeah, I know. But a girl can't make up her mind so quickly' I stated.

'Girls just don't get it' Zack sighed.

Hello Nurse was standing as the end of the portal.

'Helloooooo Nurse!' Wakko, Yakko and Zack exclaimed.

We then arrived at Ron Stoppable's house.

Ron's adopted sister was now a teen and Ron now had a daughter who looked similar to Kim.

'Who that Baby you've got there?' Ron asked.

'It's our cousin, Dakko' Wakko said, proudly as Dakko burped just like Wakko and giggled.

'So what brings you here?' Kim and Yona (Ron's sister, can't remember her name) asked.

'Well, we want know how you'd play or calm down Dakko' Zack replied.

'I'd sing to him like I did to Rufus' Kim said, matter-of-factually.

'I'd play with him and see if he has special powers like my sister and I' Ron added.

'Kim, you rock!' I exclaimed.

'Aww, thanks! I love to please fans especially my biggest fan' Kim said with a wink.

Just then, we were transported inside a dark mansion when a guy called Mark Insanity lived who was zanier than the warners themselves.

'Where are we?' Max asked.

'I don't know Max but I've got a bad feeling about this' Yakko whispered as we walked through the dark hallway which had heads of dead animals like deer, bears etc hanging on the wall.

When we went upstairs, we saw Mark who looked similar to Looten Plunder only with black hair and brown eyes; wearing a clown outfit. 'Who are you?' Mark asked.

'We're the warner brothers' Wakko and Yakko said in unison.

'And the warner sister' Dot added.

'I'm Grace and these are my pals, Max and Zack. We're the Warner Rangers' I sated.

'Well, I'm Mark Insanity and I challenge the Warners to a zany battle' Mark declared.

'I guess this means Warners' Yakko exclaimed as the warners went into 'Super strong sibs' mode.

'Me zany too!' Dakko said.

'You are now hypnotised' Mark said.

'We are now hypnotised' the warners chanted.

'You'll no longer be zany and be children who keep very quiet. Now wake up' Mark said.

The warners including Dakko shook their heads to wake up.

'Are you still zany?' Mark asked.

'Only our hairdresser knows for sure' Yakko exclaimed.

'My turn: I'm looney, loopy and a brat, if you do zany thing I can do just that!' Mark Sang as he danced with a cane and tap-dancing shoes.

'So who am I?' Mark asked.

Then the warners were behind a game show board with their names underneath their buzzers.

Yakko buzzed first.

'Are you Mark Insanity the guy who's supposed to be zanier than us?' Yakko asked.

'Correct!' Mark said.

'Yay! I won! I won! What did I win?' Yakko asked.

'Nothing' Mark said, simply.

'What kind of game-show is this?' Yakko asked.

'Now the others vote' Mark declared.

'Who's the most zany: Mark or us?' Wakko asked.

Everyone including Dakko with my help held a sign which read: 'The Warners' on it.

'We won! We won!' The Warners cheered.

'The warners are zanier' Mark said, miserably.

'Woohoo!' We all cheered.

'I'm sorry I summoned you here. You can go' Mark said in defeat.

'Don't you have company in this dark, old mansion?' Wakko asked.

'No, not since my sister moved away and our parents died. I've been here ever since with my invisible pet' Mark said, sorrowfully.

'You mean like this?' Dot asked she got out her usual white box and opend it a crack wide rvealing a scary, green furry monster a billion eyes staring down at him.

'Ok, not like that!' Mark screamed.

'Yu can live in Montana max's mansion, he'll keep you company I promise' Yakko suggested.

'Ok, I'll got to the Tiny Toon world' Mark said as he waved and we waved back as we went back through the portal where we ended up in Burbank again.

'So where did you go?' Kenny asked.

'yeah, tell us' The others added.

'It's a long story but I tell you this: Dakko is the newset Warner and offically part of the family!' I exclaimed.

'Yay!' Everyone cheered.

'Gookie!' Dakko said as he and Wakko made a gookie face as their eyes turned whirly and their cheeks puffed up.

'I think Dakko, we going to be the best of friends' Wakko stated.

'Yeah' Yakko sighed.

'Great! Another 'boy' to the warner list, can I at least have sister to gossip with because these two don't have the slightest clue on what girl things are!' Dot moaned.

'Don't worry! You'll get an adopted sister, I promise' I said with a smile.

'You mean..' Dot began.

'Yep' I said.

'Woohoo!' Dot said while she did a cartwheel.

Then we had a barbecue out in the sunshine and told each other spooky stories inside the water tower.

'I wish we could have some..' I began.

'Goodnight Everybody!' Yakko exclaimed.

'Salad' I finished.

Then everybody laughed with joy as the fun day came to an end.

'Game night!' Mist cried.

'Yeah!' I cheered as we played loads of PS2 and Wii games until our eyes turned squared and turned in for the night.

'Let's turn in' Yakko said.

'What do you want to turn into?' Wakko asked.

'Good point' Yakko replied as we all went to bed.

**I hope you like this chapter! I thought since I have a robotic baby girl that cry really loud like a real one that I'd give you a taster of what it's like through the Warners' style! If you have any ideas for what could happened next, PM me ok? My hiatus will end tomorrow once I've returned 'Chantelle' (the baby) back to school!**

**As Captain Planet would say 'The power is yours!' and remember keep fighting to get the warners back to life! I'll be able to update more on Wednesday when I get my strength and energy back!**

**Ranger Grace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Gummi bears with Dakko!

Yakko, Wakko and Dot were playing with Dakko and teaching him how to do visual gags, tricks and surprises (like appearing on the other side of the person without them seeing you move).

'Yakko funny!' Dakko exclaimed in a cute adorable voice.

Just then a purple portal appeared. 'Help! Help!' Unfamiliar voices cried from it.

'So who want to tag along on this crossover adventure?' I asked.

Everyone else didn't move but Yakko, Wakko, Dakko, Dot, Lith and Max raised their hands.

'Ok, let's go' I said as we raced through the portal while the others stayed behind driving Scratchinsniff and Mr Plotz crazy.

We ended up in a forest and came face-to-face with weird-looking green ogres.

They tied us up and brought us in front of an evil duke guy.

'Have you seen any Gummi bears?' The duke guy asked.

'Me? Oh, no. Nope, never seen one in my life' I said in an convincing truthful voice.

'My lie detector canon tells me you're lying, teenager!' He snarled (Igthorn).

Just then, a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes with a princess that had blonde appeared.

'Let them go!' Princess Calla ordered.

The ogres released us and the boy whose name was Cavin led us away from the ogres.

When we were hidden in the trees again, we stopped.

'Hi I'm Cavin' Cavin said.

'I'm Grace and these are my friends Max and Lith' I said.

'We're the warner brothers!' Yakko and Wakko said in unison while pointing at Dakko.

'And the warner Sister!' Dot added.

Then they all kissed Cavin.

'Who's there?' a small, cute voice asked.

'Cubbi, these guys are friendly' Cavin said, softly as a pink small bear came out from the shadows.

'Come out guys!' Cubbi yelled as a girl yellow bear in a peter pan outfit, a brown bear with a green hat, a purple bear with glasses, a big purple bear with a red hat and a brown girl bear wearing a blue dress came out of the bushes.

'Hello, who are you?' Grammi, the bear in the blue dress asked.

'These are my new friends, Grace, Max and Lith along the warner brothers and sister' Cavin replied.

'Well, I'm Grammi' Grammi said.

'Hi there, I'm Sunni' the bear in the peter pan outfit said.

'I'm Tummi Gummi' the bear with the red hat said.

'I'm Zummi, the magician' the bear with the glasses said.

'And I'm Gruffi' the grumpy bear wearing the green hat said.

Just then, the ground began to vibrate as a stampede of ogres was coming towards us who were focused on racing towards King Gregor's castle.

'We need some Gummiberry Juice supplies!' Grammi urged.

'Hurry! Into The tree house!' Zummi exclaimed as we hopped into the hidden doors of the tree and took the 'Quick tunnels'(a roller-coaster-like ride on tracks) to their hidden home.

'I'll make a whole batch of Gummiberry juice right now!' Grammi said as she hurried into the kitchen.

'So what do you want?' Gruffi asked.

'We asked you first' Yakko said.

'I want world peace, a yellow car and a little pony…no, you didn't!' Gruffi exclaimed after he realised he'd been tricked.

'We meant to' Dakko said.

Then everyone praised him because he had said his first sentence.

'So has anyone seen Dakko's mom here?' Wakko asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

'Gummiberry Juice is ready!' Grammi called.

'Yay!' The young bears exclaimed as Grammi gave everyone one bottle of Gummiberry juice each.

'Let's go save the castle!' Cavin said as he placed warrior make-up on his face to show two black stripes on both cheeks.

So we hid among the trees and bushes as the ogres bashed the walls of the castle.

'Gummiberry time!' Zummi exclaimed as everyone else expect Cavin, Calla, Lith Max and I drank their Gummiberry juice.

Then they started bouncing and jumped on top of the ogres' heads knocking them together which caused them all to fall into the moat (lake around a castle I think it means) below.

'We did it!' The Gummi bears exclaimed.

'Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!' The warners along with Dakko chanted as they bounced higher than any Gummi bear had been before and made a mess inside the castle (they ended up jumping right over the castle wall).

Just then, Igthorn the Duke guy was approaching.

'What are we gonna do?' Sunni whispered.

'I've got an idea!' I said as Max, Lith, Cavin, Calla and I drank our Gummi juice and ran towards Igthorn.

'A bunch of kids, eh? What are you gonna do, cry for your parents?' He sneered.

'Actually this!' I exclaimed as I picked him up as if he was the lightest feather you've ever seen and threw him into the castle dungeon.

'Well done!' Calla remarked.

'Here's a Gummi medallion for your bravery, Grace' Zummi said as he handed me one of their bear-symbolised golden medals.

'Thanks, Zummi!' I replied. Then the portal appeared .

'Bye, Gummi Bears, Cavin and Calla!' We called out as we went through the portal again.

'Bye Rangers and the warners! We'll never forget you!' They cried as they waved back at us just before the portal vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at the Xiaolin Temple again.

'We're back here because I want to have my very first Xiaolin Showdown' I explained excitedly which made everyone else but the warners and Dakko groan with sorrow.

'Hi Grace! I see you're returned from your long journey' Omi greeted us.

'Yeah, do you have any Shen Gon Wu I can master within 3 hours? I want to challenge Jack Spicer AND Chase Young to a Xiaodin Showdown' I said.

'Well, we found a new Shen Gon Wu just yesterday called the 'Mallet of surprise' which makes the wieldier have the element of surprise when they smash their mallet on their opponent's head' Omi suggested.

'I'll use that then' I replied, causally.

'The best way to master the mallet is to be the mallet' Master Fung said.

'Yep, he got that line from his file of cheesy wise sayings' Dojo said.

Master Fung glared at Dojo.

'Sorry, master Fung!' Dojo whimpered.

I closed and concentrated.

'Mallet of surprise!' I yelled as a mist appeared in front of the test dummy and I mallet-smashed it in the head which sliced it in half.

'Very good, Grace. Your skills are sharping and You have the traits of a Xiaolin monk' Master Fung said wisely.

The Xiaolin warriors cheered.

'Let's kick some Jack Spicer butt!' I exclaimed.

'You called?' Jack Spicer interrupted.

'You want a Xiaolin Showdown? You've got it!' Chase young yelled as he, Jack and I touched the next Shen Gon Wu: The night-vision goggles.

'Jack Spicer and Chase Young, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My mallet of surprise against your prawn of tiger cats and monkey staff. The game is book zoom, the first one to reach the finish line wins the Night-vision goggle, all the Shen Gon Wu that both you guys and we all own to wager' I explained.

'Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!' We exclaimed. Then the background changed from the temple to a Ying-yang-like world with books floating everywhere as a book-like racing track formed in front of us as I was wearing a ninja outfit similar to the ones the Xiaolin Warriors eventually gain to wear in all Xiaolin showdowns only mine had a purple mallet symbol instead of an element.

'Gong Yi Tan Pai!' We chanted as the showdown began and we were all sitting on top of tiger-like motorbikes. 'C-RDJ, help me master controlling a motorbike!' I yelled in my mind as we zoomed across the track at high speed.

'You're gonna lose, Newbie!' Chase said, coldly.

'Yeah! I'm gonna win!' Jack Spicer boasted.

'Not today! Mallet of Surprise!' I yelled as mist formed in front of Chase and Jack's eyes and I whacked both of them with the mallet as I zoomed past them. Then within 3 seconds, I reached the finishing line and everything changed back to normal.

'Yay! You were brilliant, Grace!' Omi exclaimed.

'Aww! Thanks guys!' I gushed.

'You may have won the showdown, newbie but the battle isn't over' Chase Young declared as he and his raven vanished.

'I'll be back!' Jack Spicer yelled.

'You're never going to rule the world at this rate' Wuya groaned.

'That was fun, My first ever Xiaolin showdown!' I sighed.

'You don't have to leave you know' Kimiko said.

'You can stay for the night if you want too' Clay suggested.

'Ok!' I replied as Wakko, Yakko and Dot hugged all of the Xiaolin Warriors and went back through the portal with Lith close behind them.

'Sleepover party!' I exclaimed.

'Do you want bet a challenge against me?' Master Fung asked.

'Er…no, thanks.' I replied as I rushed away with the other Xiaolin warriors and slept with Omi.

'And the moral of the story is: Never challenge Master Fung!' Dojo said.

**I hope you like this chapter (it's 10 pages long)! If you have any suggestions for what might happen next like finding another of the Warners' relatives just PM me ok? By the way, what could be a good name for Dakko's mum? Two weeks left until the Easter holidays! So read and review or Chase young and Jack Spicer could challenge you to a really hard Xiaolin Showdown!**

**Ranger Grace out! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- St Patrick's Sleepover time!

The next day was St Patrick's day and I had been accepted as a part-time Xiaolin Warrior by Master Fung. So Master Fung allowed us to go to the Irish Festival in Ireland on Dojo.

But just then the next Shan Gon Wu was activated and the ancient scroll showed a shamrock and it magically grew as the usual shadow figure jumped on the shamrock and flew in the air.

'The Shamrock floater has been activated' Dojo said as he began to feel hot as one of the Shen Gon Wu symptoms. 'Let's party!' I exclaimed as we rushed through the crowds wearing the irish colours green, white and orange. 'We're getting closer and I'm getting hotter!' Dojo exclaimed.

'I'll get it!' Kimiko suggested as she used the Falcon's eye to see through objects and spotted the Shamrock within a field of them.

'There's too many of them' Omi stated.

'Then I'll blow it out! Sword of the storm!' Raimundo yelled as a huge blast of wind swept up the shamrocks.

'I got it! I got!' I yelled as I walked backwards, poised to catch it but then Jack Spicer grabbed it mid-air.

'I've got it now, Xiaolin Losers!' Jack Taunted.

Jermaine appeared in a cloud of mist.

'Steel Basketballs!' Jermaine yelled as silver basket balls appeared in the air and hit Jack on the head.

'Jermaine! You're back!' Omi exclaimed.

'Yeah, Master Fung secretly trained me when you guys were fighting Wuya and Raimundo was claimed team leader as well as a Shoku warrior' Jermaine explained.

'You're the legendary Dragon of steel!' Dojo exclaimed.

'In deed, I am' Jermaine replied.

'The games not over yet, Jack Spicer!' I yelled as I touched the Shen Gon Wu as well.

'I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare! My mallet of surprises, Two-ton Tunic and Gills of Hamachi against your Monkey staff, Golden Tiger claws and Shadow Slicer!' I yelled.

'The game is 'jump the lily pads'. The last team standing wins' I stated.

'I'll be on Jack's team' Chase said in disgust.

'Me and Jermaine will be on Grace's team!' Omi announced, bravely.

'Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!' We all yelled.

Then the floor we were all standing on rose high like a mountain as Lilly pads appeared in front of us on each tarmac mountain with water filling up just below us with the background being a flurry of shamrocks with part of the festival still showing.

'Gong Yi Tan Pai' we yelled.

'Mallet of Surprise!' I yelled as mist formed in front of the villains as we got a head-start and started jumping. 'Golden Tiger Claws!' Chase yelled as he sliced the air and disappeared.

'Gills of Hamachi!' Omi cried as he placed it on his neck which made him look like a fish person as he jumped into the water below.

'Monkey Staff!' Jack Spicer cried as a tail appeared on his hind and he jumped on each lily pad faster than me or Jermaine. 'Shen Gon Wu swap!' Dojo cried as two giant fish rose from the water and swapped our two-ton Tunic for the Shadow Slicer.

'Shadow Slicer!' Jermaine yelled as loads of copies of him surrounded the Villains.

The water began to rise and I began to hop faster.

Chase Young sensed my movements and appeared in front of me.

'Shen Gon Wu switch!' Dojo yelled as the giant fish switched my mallet of surprise for the golden Tiger claws. 'Golden Tiger Claws!' I yelled as I scratched the air and went inside the portal.

Then I reappeared at the end of the finishing line and crossed it.

Then while the holographic Jermaines distracted Jack Spicer, The real Jermaine quickly crossed the finishing line too which made the background change back to normal.

'We won!' I yelled. 'You've got some mad skills, girl. Maybe you should play basketball some time' Jermaine suggested. 'Thanks, Jermaine but I think that's more of a boy thing since you're really good at it' I replied. 'So Jermaine, are you joining our team?' Omi asked.

'Yeah, I'm here to stay' Jermaine replied.

'Who are you?' Ping-Pong, the mini-version of Omi with a French accent demanded.

'Where did you come from?!' Jermaine exclaimed.

'I'm here because of Xiaolin Chronicles so go away Trespasser!' Ping-Pong yelled.

'Ping-Pong, You're banished from the temple' Omi declared.

'But Brother Omi-' Ping-Pong began.

'No Buts, now leave!' Omi yelled as Ping-Pong left sadly with his head down.

'I have to go now' I said.

'but you're now a xiaolin warrior, The xiaolin dragon of comedy even though that's not an element' Kimiko stated.

'Plus kimiko's not the only girl here now' Raimondo added which Kimiko reacted to by kicking him on the leg.

'Ow!' Raimundo moaned.

'My rangers need me, but I'll visit it as much as I can' I promised.

'Say Grace, who was that boy? Looked a lot like me' Omi asked, curiously.

'He's the fifth Xiaolin warrior; The Xiaolin dragon of wood' I replied.

'But wood is part of earth' Clay said.

'I know but you have to ask Christy Hui for the ideas behind that not me' I said.

'Well, you can't know everything' Dojo said.

'Hey, Jack Spicer!' I yelled.

'Yes?' Jack asked.

'I just want to say you're my favourite villain out of the Heylin side' I said.

'Aww! I'm touched really, someone finally appreciates Jack Spicer, boy genius' Jack chanted.

'That doesn't mean I'm in love with though, Jack' I pointed out.

'Oh' Jack said, in disappointment.

'Well, bye Xiaolin Warriors! Bye, Jack! We'll meet again!' I yelled as I went back through the portal.

**Guess what? We're going to Galleria mall next! Who can guess what cartoon world that's from? First correct answer in the reviews gets a free virtual cookie and the Warners' 'Unknown mysteries of fudge' book! If you have any ideas what madness and trouble the rangers should deal with next then PM me ok? Read and review or Jack Spicer and Chase Young will get you!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_-6teen Mixtween!

The next day, Scratchy was in his office and located Dakko's mum.

'Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Dakko's mum is in the Galleria Mall in the 6teen world' Scratchy told the warners through their Bugs bunny phone.

'Ok, Doc. We search there for…What's her name?' Yakko asked.

'She's called Francesca Warner' Scratchy added.

'Let's go!' Yakko yelled as he, Wakko, Dot, Mist and I went through the rainbow coloured portal and ended up at 'The mall'. The boy with ginger hair who always holds a tennis ball shooter sneered at us and shot tennis balls in our direction. 'I'll handle this' Yakko said as he hit the tennis ball with his mallet like a baseball and it sped at lightning speed into the boy's face.

'Homerun!' Wakko yelled.

'Dude, That was swell!' a familiar 17 year old boy with blonde hair wearing a black hat with blue eyes said as he high-fived Yakko.

'Thank you, my good man and who may you be?' Yakko asked.

'I'm..' he began.

'Jude!' I exclaimed as I hugged him.

'Huh?' Jude asked in confusion.

'Jude, you were meant to meet us half an hour ago' a 17 year old girl with long brown hair and blue eyes called.

'Sorry, Jen. This stranger girl knows me but I've never seen her before' Jude explained, innocently.

'What's the hold up?' a 17 year old girl wearing pink with short blonde hair and brown eyes asked.

'Glad you're here Catlin. This girl seems to know Jude but I don't recognise her' Jen explained.

'Let me check the mall employee list…She's not on the list' Catlin said as she searched for me on her phone. 'Jonsey, where have you been?!' Catlin cried.

'I just got fired from the 'Sweets R U' store' Jonsey replied.

'Guess what? Nikki's returning to the mall!' anAfrican 17 year boy with curly black hair and brown eyes exclaimed.

'No way! My girl's coming back to me!' Jonsey cried.

'That's great! I'm Grace, this is my friend Mist. We're big fans of you guys' I said after I released myself from Jude since I suspected he was still together with Star.

'We're the Warner Brothers! And this is our cousin Dakko' Wakko and Yakko chanted.

'And the Warner Sister' Dot added.

'We're looking for someone called Francesca who looks like Dot here and is Dakko's mother' Mist explained.

'Have you seen anyone like them, Wyatt?' Jen asked.

'Nope, but we can help you look' Wyatt replied.

'Looking for who?' Nikki asked.

'Nikki!' The 6teen cried as they all hugged Nikki at once.

'Chilli Guys, I missed you too' Nikki said with a smile.

Just then, The security guy got mad with us for no reason (possible because of Yakko, Wakko and Dot since they stand out in the crowd since they're not from this world and all) and began to chase us.

'They could be at 'Grind me'. Let's try that shop first' Wyatt suggested as we kept running.

When we got to 'Grind Me', Serena told us that she saw a lady that looked look Yakko, Wakko and Dakko in the 'Khaki Barn'.

'Uh, Not the clones!' Nikki muttered.

Then we arrived at the Khaki Barn, Christy told us that a strange dog-like lady was looking for her son.

'Mummy!' Dakko exclaimed. 'Dakko? Is that you?' a gentle lady's voice called out.

'Aunt Francesca?' The warners asked.

Then a lady who looked similar to The Warners' Mother's picture from 'Wakko's Wish' came out of the shadows wearing an indigo dress with sparkly stars on them.

'Wakko, Yakko, Dot! You're alive!' Francesca yelled as she hugged all of the warners along with Dakko.

"What do you mean 'Alive'?" Mist asked.

'My sister and her husband died some time ago and I was told that they'd had children. I thought they were gone too, but looking at them now makes me so happy!' Francesca explained.

'Does this mean Dakko has to leave?' Wakko asked.

'Oh, No! You can babysit him any day!' Francesca replied.

'Yay!' We cheered.

'So I'll be moving to Burbank and live close to you guys' Francesca said.

'Well, see you when you get back' Dot yelled as Francesca and Dakko went through the portal back to Burbank.

'So what now?' Jen asked.

'We celebrate Nikki's return with a sleepover party!' Jonsey suggested.

'You're so right dude!' Jude exclaimed.

'Jude!' Jonesy said.

'Dude' Jude said.

'Let's rock!' Catlin yelled.

'It's worth a shot' Wyatt said.

'It's great to be back, coming Grace?' Nikki asked.

'I'd love to really but I have to goo now' I said, sadly.

'Why? Can't you stay and munch popcorn with us?' Jude pleaded.

'Maybe some other time, ok guys? You're my heroes!' I added as we went back through the portal and I left behind a note.

'Hey, she left a note' Nikki said.

'It says: _Jen, Catlin, Nikki, Wyatt, Jonsey and Jude; you're the greatest teens ever and get to have interesting adventures every day. I'm turning 16 in 6-almost 5- months from now, so I'm to learn all I can from your adventures so when I do turn 16 I'll have the best year ever!_

_From your biggest fan, Grace' Jen read._

'_That made me feel warm inside' _Wyatt said.

'Don't worry, Wyatt. You'll find a trustworthy girlfriend one day' Catlin said.

'Let's party!' The 6teen gang yelled.

'I'm coming too!' Starr added as she skated along with them to Jen's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The warners sang a song to lighten everyone's spirts:

Dot:

I'm cute, yes, it's true.

I really can't help it,

But what can I do?

When you're cute, it just shows

With these two darling eyes

And this cute little nose.

And a pretty pink dress

That's adorable, yes,

And when they see my dimples

Then everyone says...

Crowd:

Aw, shoot!

Isn't she cute?!

Yakko and Wakko:

Cute, cute,

Oh, isn't she cute?

Cute, cute!

Dot:

I'm the one they adore.

I'm sweet and I'm cuddly

And small just like Dudley

But Moore! It's a chore!

To be constantly cute

And enchanting to boot.

With my lips sticking out

In a cute little pout,

Then there just is no doubt

Why the guys like to shout...

Yakko and Wakko:

She's a beaut!

Dot:

Let's face it, I'm cute!

Yakko and Wakko:

Cute, cute,

Oh, baby, she's cute!

Cute, cute!

Dot:

Being cute's a thing you can't hide.

If you look up the word

In a book, there's my picture inside.

TV Guide has me on the cover.

Yakko and Wakko:

(bored)

Don't you just love her?

Dot:

I'm simply a goddess.

Yakko:

And isn't she modest?

Dot:

I'm the answer to one of the questions in Trivial Pursuit

For "Who's the most cute".

Yakko and Wakko:

Cute, cute,

Oh, isn't she cute?

Cute, cute.

Dot:

I'm cute and I'm sweet

And I'm innocent, neat,

And so trusting.

Yakko and Wakko:

If you want our opinion,

This song is becoming disgusting.

Dot:

I'm cute.

Yakko and Wakko:

So what?

Dot:

I never am vain.

Yakko:

She's becoming a pain in the—

Dot:

But I'm also real nice.

I'm a doll through and through.

Yakko and Wakko:

So big whoop-de-doo.

Dot:

I'm sweet and adoring.

Yakko and Wakko:

And also real boring

And that's why we're snoring at you.

Dot:

That's it! You've ruined my entire cute song! I am angry! I am furious! I AM ENRAGED! I…HAVE…HAD IT!

Yakko:

You're awfully cute when you're angry!

Dot:

You really think so?

The Warners:

A babba dabba babba doo wow!

Yakko and Wakko:

She's cute!'.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this 6teen crossover chapter! What famous person do you think the warners should annoy next? The guy who came up with the Evolution theory who though we have the same ancestor as apes (which is why people get confused and think we evolved **_**from**_** Apes)(can't remember his name)? If you have any suggestions for where the warners should go next just PM me ok? By the way, don't forget to check out my new story as well! It's called Z.O.O.M.** **Universe Explorers Colour Pencil Saga!**

**Read and Review or Cute little Dakko will hug you!**

**Ranger Grace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The one pound Store (similar to the one Dollar store) and more!

Wakko, Max and I went into the pound shop in the town centre.

'Welcome to the pound shop where everything you can buy is only £1!' The shopkeeper said.

'How many are these sweets?' Wakko asked.

'That's £1' the shopkeeper said.

'How much is this can of soda?' Max asked.

'It's pound! That's a pound! That's a pound over there! It's all one pound! Everything's a pound!' The shopkeeper screeched.

'Everything?' Wakko asked.

'Everything' The shopkeeper replied.

Then Wakko, Max and I walked up to the counter with stacks of items in 3 trollies.

'Thanks, shopkeeper guy!' I exclaimed as Wakko paid for all of the stuff and we left in hurry.

'Man, those kids were so dumb!' The shopkeeper moaned.

Then the Shopkeeper turned around and were faced by loads of empty shelves.

'Uh-oh!' The shopkeeper cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Warnerdasen!'

Everyone was feeling bored inside the water tower so Wakko built a virtual dance background to teleport into.

When Dot, Minerva and Hello Nurse was in the same room, Wakko accidentally zapped them inside a purple disco background wearing the same clothes they wore in the 'Macadamia Nut' song.

Dot(high-pitched): Ooh, ooh! Ye-ye-yeah!

Are you be zany now? Wave your tails we will show you now! Come and Dance! I, dear Dot will start to prance (echo-Prance)

Dot, Minerva and Hello Nurse: look up to us girls and go crazy! You will learn have some 90's bling!

You and We, can sing this catchy toony!

So come and dance with your feet! Wave your tails together! Come feel the heat of humour forever! Listen and learn! This is time for pouncing! Now we're all here, We're Warnerdasen!

Dot: oh,oh, wa! Oh,oh,oh! Wa,oh! Oh,oh,oh wa! Oh,oh,oh wao!

Are you watch our show? If you do that right, you'll show the world! That's you're a warner fan!(echo-Warner fan!)

Dot and the girls(Minerva and Hello Nurse) look up to us girls and go crazy! You will learn have some 90's bling!

You and We, can sing this catchy toony!

(slow beat)Dance with your feet Wave your tails together! Come feel the heat of humour forever! Listen and learn! This is time for pouncing! Now we're all here, We're Warnerdasen!

(normal pace) oh,oh, wa!Oh,oh,oh! Wa,oh! Oh,oh,oh wa! Oh,oh,oh wao!

So come and!

Dot and the girls: Dance with your feet Wave your tails together! Come feel the heat of humour forever! Listen and learn! This is time for pouncing! Now we're all here, We're Warnerdasen!

Then the girls got zap back into reality again.

'Are you ok? I thought we'd lost you..' Wakko began.

'It was awsome!' Dot cried.

'Kenny, want to give me a hug?' Minvera offered.

'Anything for you' Kenny said in a lovestruck voice.

'That was priceless' Hello nurse said.

'HELlOOOO NURSE!' Wakko and Yakko chanted.

'Boys go fig' all of us girls chanted.

'well, that's the warners for ya!' I said with a wink.

**I hope you enjoyed this musical chapter! If you have any suggestions for parodies or skit/adventure-wise ideas just PM me ok?**

**Read and review or Dakko will kiss you!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10- Charles Darwin and the warners + more!_

Charles Darwin was sailing on the HSR Beagle to unlock the mysteries of Evolution when the warners who were riding on the back of a whale came aboard the ship.

'I hope I'll discover those different species of birds soon. Sleeping on this ship for 5 days straight has given me a rash' Darwin moaned to himself.

'Is this the famous UK cruise?' Yakko asked.

'No, this is the HSR Beagle. Who are you?' Darwin asked.

'We're the warner brothers, we like to sing a lot! My name's Yakko' Yakko sang.

'My name's Wakko' Wakko added.

'And here's our sister…' they both sang.

'Dot, I'm the cute one!' Dot exclaimed.

'Nice ship, can I eat it?' Wakko asked.

'No! I want to reach the pacific island to study the different species of birds' Darwin cried.

"Call me 'Dottie' and you die!' Dot yelled.

'Sorry' Darwin said, softly.

There just happened to be a French girl with blonde hair wearing a pink dress.

'Helloooooo French Nurse!' Wakko and Yakko exclaimed.

'Boys' Dot sighed.

'They're crazy in love' Darwin sighed.

'Do you know who I am?' Darwin asked.

'No, did you forget?' Yakko replied.

'I'm Charles Darwin, a famous scientist' Darwin replied.

'So you're a boneologlist? We've got a song for that!' Dot said as Yakko played a small wooden gitar.

Yakko:

Everybody knows about the ankle bone connected

To the other bones you have inside your leg.

Wakko:

And everybody knows, it's true,

Without the bones inside of you...

Dot:

Your body would become a scrambled egg.

Yakko:

So the toe bone's connected to the

Foot bone...

Wakko:

And the foot bone's connected to the

Ankle bone...

Dot:

And the slide is connected to the

Trom-bone!

Yakko:

The structure of the human body's

Something quite unique

And I'd imagine all the bones inside

Connected to each other

In a complex distribution

Formed by years of evolution

And there still is some confusion

Over how it came to be.

Wakko:

The foot and toes and ankle

Help us walk. We should be thankful

They're connected to the lower leg

Or else we'd all fall down.

And here's the tibia, the shin bone

And the fibula is ingrown

To the back of the patella,

Which is also called the knee.

The Warners:

Knee knee knee knee knee knee knee,

Knee knee knee knee knee knee knee,

Knee knee knee knee knee knee knee,

Knee knee knee knee knee!

Dot:

Here we classify bone

As the femur or the thigh bone.

It's connected to the pelvis

Or the lower lumbar region.

Up the sacrum to the vertebrae

And doctors all prefer to say

The sternum or the thorax

When they're talkin' 'bout your ribs.

Yakko:

The finger bones are numerous.

Wakko:

The upper arm's the humerus.

Dot:

The forearm's got two pieces

Called the radius and the ulna.

Yakko:

Then the scapula and clavicle...

Wakko:

The maxilla and mandible...

Dot:

The nasal and the frontal bone

And cranium on top.

Yakko:

The skeleton is really great.

Wakko:

It helps your body stand up straight.

The Warners:

Without it, all your brains and guts

Would fall out on the floor!

'What a strange song!' Darwin exclaimed.

'Want to know about all of the presidents away before President Obama?' Wakko asked.

'Who's that?' Darwin asked.

'Wow, dumber than advertised' Dot exclaimed.

'We'll tell you!' Yakko yelled.

Yakko:

Heigh Ho, Dayaknow, the names of the US residents

who than became the presidents and got a view from the White House loo off Pennsylvania Avenue...

Wakko:

George Washington was the first, you see,

He once chopped down a cherry tree.

Dot:

President number two would be

John Adams, and then number three...

Yakko:

Tom Jefferson stayed up to write

A declaration late at night.

So he and his wife had a great big fight

And she made him sleep on the couch all night.

Wakko:

James Madison never had a son

And he fought the War of 1812.

Dot:

James Monroe's colossal nose

Was bigger than Pinocchio's.

Yakko:

John Quincy Adams was number six

And it's Andrew Jackson's butt he kicks.

So Jackson learns to play politics.

Next time, he's the one that the country picks.

Dot:

Martin Van Buren, number eight

For a one-term shot as chief of state.

Yakko:

William Harrison, how do ya praise?

That guy was dead in thirty days!

Wakko:

John Tyler he liked country folk...

Dot:

And after him came President Polk.

Yakko:

Zachary Taylor liked to smoke,

His breath killed friends whenever he spoke.

Wakko:

1850, really nifty,

Millard Fillmore's in.

Yakko:

Young and fierce was Franklin Pierce,

The man without a chin.

Dot:

Followin' next a period spannin'

Four long years with James Buchanan.

Then the south starts shootin' cannons

And we got a Civil War.

The Warners:

(to the tune of "I Wish I Was in Dixie")

A war!

A war down south in Dixie!

Yakko:

Up to bat comes old Abe Lincoln.

Dot:

There's a guy who's really thinkin'!

Wakko:

Kept the United States from shrinkin',

Saved the ship of state from sinkin'!

Dot:

Andrew Johnson's next,

He had some slight defects.

Wakko:

Congress each would impeach...

Dot:

And so the country now elects...

Yakko:

Ulysses Simpson Grant,

Who would scream and rave and rant...

Wakko:

While drinkin' whiskey, although risky,

'Cause he'd spill it on his pants.

Yakko:

It's 1877 and the Democrats would gloat.

But they're all amazed when Rutherford Hayes

Wins by just one vote.

Dot:

James Garfield someone really hated

'Cause he was assassinated.

Wakko:

Chester Arthur gets instated.

Four years later, he was traded...

Dot:

For Grover Cleveland, really fat,

Elected twice as a Democrat.

Then Benjamin Harrison, after that,

It's William McKinley up to bat.

Yakko:

Teddy Roosevelt charged up San Juan Hill.

Wakko:

And President Taft, he gets the bill.

Yakko:

In 1913, Woodrow...

The Warners:

Wiiiiillllllllllson

Takes us into World War I!

(Military cadence)

Yakko:

Warren Harding, next in line.

Dot:

It's Calvin Coolidge, he does fine.

Wakko:

And then in 1929,

The market crashes and we find...

Yakko:

It's Herbert Hoover's big debut.

He gets the blame and loses to...

Dot:

Franklin Roosevelt, President who

Helped us win in World War II.

Wakko:

Harry Truman, weird little human,

Serves two terms and when he's done...

Yakko:

It's Eisenhower who's got the power

From '53 to '61.

Dot:

John Kennedy had Camelot

Then Lyndon Johnson took his spot.

Yakko:

Richard Nixon, he gets caught

And Gerald Ford fell down a lot.

Wakko:

Jimmy Carter liked campaign trips.

Yakko:

And Ronald Reagan's speeches' scripts

All came from famous movie clips,

And President Bush said, "Read my lips."

Dot:

Now in Washington, DC...

Wakko:

There's Democrats and the GOP...

Yakko:

But the ones in charge are plain to see...

Dot:

The Clintons, Bill and Hillary!

Yakko:

The next President to lead the way,

Well, it might just be yourself one day.

Then the press'll distort everything you say...

The Warners:

So jump in your plane and fly away!

'Ahhhhhh!' Darwin cried as he jumped out the boat and swam away.

'I guess he didn't take our songs well' Dot said.

End of Skit

One of you – Galactic Idol

'Welcome to Galactic Idol with our Judges, Dot, X-5, Robo-Betty, Cadet Noah and Hello Nurse!' Dr Scratchy announced.

'Helloooooo Nurse!' Wakko and Yakko exclaimed.

'Boys' Dot said.

'No control' Hello Nurse added.

'Our first contestant is Yakko!' Scratchy announced.

(Announcer) Dot:

And now, the nations of the world, brought to you by Yakko Warner!

Yakko:

United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama,

Haiti, Jamaica, Peru,

Republic Dominican, Cuba, Carribbean,

Greenland, El Salvador, too.

Puerto Rico, Colombia, Venezuela,

Honduras, Guyana, and still,

Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina,

And Ecuador, Chile, Brazil.

Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda,

Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan,

Paraguay, Uruguay, Suriname,

And French Guiana, Barbados, and Guam.

Norway, and Sweden, and Iceland, and Finland,

And Germany, now in one piece,

Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia,

Italy, Turkey, and Greece.

Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania,

Ireland, Russia, Oman,

Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia, Hungary,

Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran.

There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan,

Both Yemens, Kuwait, and Bahrain,

The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Portugal,

France, England, Denmark, and Spain.

India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan,

Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan,

Kampuchea, Malaysia, then Bangladesh (Asia),

And China, Korea, Japan.

Mongolia, Laos, and Tibet, Indonesia,

The Philippine Islands, Taiwan,

Sri Lanka, New Guinea, Sumatra, New Zealand,

Then Borneo, and Vietnam.

Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola,

Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana,

Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia,

Guinea, Algeria, Ghana.

Burundi, Lesotho, then Malawi, Togo,

The Spanish Sahara is gone,

Niger, Nigeria, Chad, and Liberia,

Egypt, Benin, and Gabon.

Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya, and Mali,

Sierra Leone, and Algiers,

Dahomey, Namibia, Senegal, Libya,

Cameroon, Congo, Zaire.

Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar,

Rwanda, Mayore, and Cayman,

Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia...

Crete, Mauritania, then Transylviania,

Monaco, Liechtenstein, Malta, and Palestine,

Fiji, Australia, Sudan!

"Thanks, Yakko. Next is Wakko singing 'Wako's America'!" Scratchy stated as Wakko bowed and then began to play the violin.

' Baton Rouge, Louisiana, Indianapolis, Indiana,

And Columbus is the capital of Ohio,

There's Montgomery, Alabama, south of Helena, Montana,

Then there's Denver, Colorado and then Boise, Idaho.

Texas has Austin, then we go north,

To Massachusetts' Boston and Albany, New York.

Tallahassee, Florida, and Washington, D.C.,

Santa Fe, New Mexico and Nashville, Tennessee.

Elvis used to hang out there a lot, you know.

Trenton's in New Jersey, north of Jefferson, Missouri,

You've got Richmond in Virginia, South Dakota has Pierre,

Harrisburg's in Pennsylvania, and Augusta's up in Maine,

And here is Providence, Rhode Island next to Dover, Delaware.

Concord, New Hampshire, just a quick jaunt

To Montpelier, which is up in Vermont.

Hartford's in Connecticut, so pretty in the fall.

And Kansas has Topeka, Minnesota has St. Paul.

Juneau's in Alaska, and there's Lincoln in Nebraska,

And it's Raleigh out in North Carolina, and then,

There's Madison, Wisconsin and Olympia in Washington,

Phoenix, Arizona and Lansing, Michigan.

Here's Honolulu, Hawaii's a joy,

Jackson, Mississippi and Springfield, Illinois,

South Carolina with Columbia down the way

And Annapolis in Maryland on Chesapeake Bay.

They have wonderful clam chowder.

Cheyenne is in Wyoming, and perhaps you'd make your home in

Salt Lake City out in Utah, where the buffalo roam.

Atlanta's down in Georgia, and there's Bismarck, North Dakota,

And you can live in Frankfort in your old Kentucky home.

Salem in Oregon, from there we join

Little Rock in Arkansas, Iowa's got Des Moines,

Sacramento, California, Oklahoma and its city,

Charleston, West Virginia and Nevada, Carson City!

That's all the capitals there are!' Wakko sang.

'Go Wakko!' Dot cried.

'He's good but I've heard better' X-5 said as the audience booed him.

'The third contestant is Atomic Betty!' Scratchy yelled.

'Go Betty!' Noah cried.

Then fast-paced rock music played.

' Back in space is where I wanna go

Back in space is where I feel at home

I wanna go

Back in space is where I wanna be

Back in space where no one laughs at me

I wanna go

I wanna go (Let's Go!)

Have to take my rocket ship

I'm orbiting the outer rim

I'm fighting evil aliens

It's good to be in space again

I'm traveling at hyperspace

'Cause somewhere there's a friend in need

I'm guardian of the galaxy

And everybody loves me

Blast off to outer space

To save that alien race

No place I rather stay

Than up and away

Back in space is where they think I'm bad

Back in space is where I never sat

I wanna go

Back in space, I'm leaving Earth behind

Back in space, but I'll be back in time

I wanna go

I wanna go (Let's Go!)

Have to take my rocket ship

I'm orbiting the outer rim

I'm fighting evil aliens

It's good to be in space again

I'm traveling at hyperspace

'Cause somewhere there's a friend in need

I'm guardian of the galaxy

And everybody loves me

Blast off to outer space

To save that alien race

No place I rather stay

Than up and away

Back in space (I wanna go)

Back in space (I wanna go)

Back in space (I wanna go)

Back in space

(Atomic Betty reporting for duty! Hyah!)' Atomic Betty sang.

Noah did the foxy whistle and Wakko stared.

'The last contestant who insisted to preform or her dad would threaten to fire me, is stupid Penelope!' Scratchy declared as everyone booed and threw rocks at her.

'Get off the stage!' a male voice cried.

'Play the music!' Penelope cried.

'I'm a fighter girl, want to rule the world! Want to see and take to over-hurdle!

I just want to destroy Betty! Yeeeeah!' Penelope sang badly.

'Stop! Stop, Stop, Stop! I've heard a monkey sing better than you and I've been in showbiz for a long time' Dot exclaimed.

'You sound like a screeching hyena' Hello Nurse stated.

'You're mean and your singing sucks like lemons so get off the stage!' Robo-Betty shrieked.

'I know a toaster-oven that sings better' X-5 said.

'Get off the stage, Penelope! You're banned from Galactic Idol forever!' Noah cried.

'I'm staying right here!' Penelope boomed.

'Off! Off! Off! Off! Off! Off!' The audience chanted.

'Betty, Yakko and Wakko are the winners and we have a special surprise for Penelope!' Scratchy declared as a red curtain behind Penelope was lifted.

'Warners do your stuff!' X-5 commanded.

'Oh Lady! Oh Lady Oh Lady! Oh Lady! Oh Lady! Oh Lady! Oh Lady! Oh Lady! Oh Lady! Oh Lady! Oh Lady! Oh Lady! Oh Lady! Oh Lady! Oh Lady! Oh Lady! Oh Lady! Oh Lady! Oh Lady! Oh Lady!' The warners chanted.

'Nice Lady!' Wakko exclaimed.

'Yakko, stop badgering Penelope!' Scratchy cried as Yakko held a badger in front of Penelope.

'Sorry' Yakko said.

'What are you doing now?' Dot asked.

'Goating Penelope' Yakko replied.

The Wakko did the drum roll for the joke.

Penelope screamed and sprinted away.

'You there remind me of a very young yippy, yappy and Yahooy!' Slappy said as she pointed at each warner before disappearing.

'I have now idea what that meant' Dot said.

'And now to congratulate the winners, the Warners will sing a very special song!' Captain Chuck intervened.

Yakko:

There are fifty thousand diff'rent kinds of animals

And there are fifty thousand more that used to be.

There's a hundred million ants

And a half a billion plants

And a lot of fish down underneath the sea.

There's gotta be a couple million spiders,

A hundred fifty million butterflies and bees,

And a bunch of different mammals

Like those elephants and camels

And approximately fifty billion trees!

Yakko and Wakko:

(While Dot "oohs" in the background)

But there is only one of you; that makes you special.

You stand out among the other things, it's true!

The Warners:

Yes, the universe is large

And whoever is in charge

Made lots of things but only one of you!

Yakko:

A one and a two and a three and a four

A thousand and a million and a billion or more!

There's a trillion drops of water in the ocean,

And a billion trillion molecules of air.

There are insects here en masse

And a trillion blades of grass

And a thousand strands on every head of hair.

A lot of little grains of dirt make up this planet,

A billion atoms on the head of every pin,

A million birds that all can fly,

A trillion stars up in the sky,

And all the many different people there have been!

The Warners:

But there is only one of you; that makes you special.

Yes there is nothing else exactly like you are!

As you're unique and you're terrific

And you're kinda built specific

'Cuz there's no one else the same

As the person you became.

Wakko:

In fact you're kind of weird!

Yakko:

But we like you just the same!

The Warners:

'Cuz you're the only one of you there are!

Baba-dootin baba-dootin' baba-doo-bah!

'This has been another episode of Galactic Idol, Goodnight!' Atomic Betty announced.

'Goodnight everybody!' Yakko exclaimed.

_Dot's Poetry Corner_

'_And Now Dot's Poetry Corner'_

'_Freedom. Freedom to joke, freedom to laugh_

_Freedom to get the things I never had, Freedom to bring smiles to everyone's faces_

_Let us out of the tower I say! Or we'll ambush the guy who cancelled us either way!_

_Now I have to tie my laces and I'm going crazy! Thank you' Dot recited as she laughed manically._

'_This has been Dot's poetry corner'_

_End of Skit_

**I hope you like this very special chapter! If you have any ideas for what I should do with the warners next, then PM me OK? I'll be on a short break cuz I'm going to Ireland on Wednesday and I need to revise for my exams coming up! The warners: 'Hush little fans, Please don't cry. We're gonna sing you a lullaby, a big scary monster man is coming for you; He'll gobble you up like choppy beef stew! Goodnight!'**

**Read and review or The warners will drive you crazy!**

**Ranger Grace Out!;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Holiday Mayhem!

'What should we do today?' Zack asked.

'How about a holiday in Moose Jaw heights?' I suggested.

'Yeah, I want to annoy that mean B-word Penelope girl!' Dot cried.

'It's a deal, Let's go' Max said.

'I'm coming too' Spot said.

Then I opened a dimension portal with my purple mallet and we all went through it.

It was now 2013 in Moose Jaw Height as Atomic Betty was now 17 and had by now recruited Regina and Chaz as Galactic Guardians.

Older Penelope was searching for every opportunity to reveal Betty's secret to the whole world without realising that would put Earth in danger if Maximus found out that was her home planet.

Today was Betty's birthday and Maximus planning to lure the Galactic guardians into a trap within his citadel to trick Betty to reveal her home planet as revenge for turning him into jelly.

Atomic Roger, Chaz, Regina, Degill, Sparky and X-5 had been captured by Maximus.

We ran into Betty and Noah at their old school.

'Hey, Betty. Have you seen Penelope?' I asked.

'Yeah, why?' Betty asked.

'We want to drive her insane' Dot said, matter-of-factually.

'She's hiding in her locker' Noah replied.

'Let's go, sibs' Yakko said as they dashed away.

'What was that about?' Betty asked.

'Just our zany friends about to give Penelope a taste of her own medicine' Spot replied.

'Just so you know, I'm Grace and these are my pals, Zack, Max and Spot. The zany characters who are going to harass- I mean, torment Penelope are the warners, Yakko the tall rabbit-like one, Wakko the dog-like one and Dot the Cat-like one' I explained.

'But Steven said-' Max began.

'It doesn't matter what he said, I totally think Yakko's a rabbit, Wakko's a dog and Dot's a cat because of how they act in the 'What are we?' song' I shrieked.

'Ok, fair enough' Noah said.

'Do you think they should help us defeat Maximus and Penelope?' Betty asked.

'I don't trust them at all, Betty' Noah whispered.

'But they seem friendly and must be big fans of us' Betty stated.

'Can you keep a secret?' Noah asked.

'You're Galactic guardians and you want us to help stop Maximus along with Penelope' I said.

Everyone stared at me.

'What? Degill told me about' I quickly corrected myself.

'Ok, you can come with us to our Starcruiser 300' Betty said.

'But what about the warners?' Noah reminded her.

'Don't worry, I'm sure they're having heaps of fun driving Penelope crazy' I reassured them as we all got beamed up to Betty's ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the school, the warners had asked Principal Peterson where Penelope's locker was and he told them where it was.

The warners found her locker in a flash and opened it. Penelope screamed but Dot held her down as Yakko taped her mouth shut as they took about to their water tower.

Yakko removed the tape from Penelope's mouth.

'Who are you?' Penelope cried.

Yakko:

I am the very model of a cartoon individual,

My animation's comical, unusual and whimsical.

I'm quite adept at funny gags, comedic theory I have read,

From wicked jokes to stupid puns to anvils that fall on your head.

I'm very good at fancy dances, I can even pirouette,

Then smack the villain with a fish. I know my cartoon etiquette.

I can make my face all mean and really give you quite a fright,

Then make up with flowers made of real explosive dynamite.

When in a jam, I just yell, "Stop!" and villains in their tracks are froze,

Then I sneak up, and utter "Start!" and take their hands and honk their nose.

I am quite proud to be in such a hierarch'al progeny,

From Daffy Duck and Tweety Bird to Babs and Buster Bunny.

To suit my mood, I can call forth a lot of different sceneries,

Like outer space and desert scapes and Himalayan eateries.

From this bag here, why, I can pull most anything imaginable

Like office desks and lava lights and Bert who is a cannibal.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

You see in matters comical, unusual and whimsical,

We are the very model of cartoon individuals!

'We're the warner brothers' Wakko and Yakko said in unison.

'And the Warner Sister!' Dot added.

'What are you?' Penelope asked.

'We'll tell you through song' Dot replied.

Wakko:

Maybe we are dogs,

Cute little dogs with ears.

Woof woof! (pant)

And little tails that we can wag

Hey! Let's go fetch his slippers and play tag!

Dr. Scratchansniff:

Hey, get off of me!

Dot:

Maybe I'm a cat.

Whadaya think of that?

A lovely cat that all the world adores.

And here's my kitty paws

With little kitty claws,

Which I like to sharpen on your couch.

Dr. Scratchansniff:

Ahhh! That's not funny!

Yakko:

Maybe I'm a bunny

Hopping 'round here happy as I please.

Or penguins and it's cold, which makes you sneeze.

Dr. Scratchasniff:

Ah-choo!

Yakko:

I've got it! Of course!

Maybe I'm a horse.

I can live on oats and hay

And laugh and run and jump and play

And you can ride on me all day!

Dr. Scratchansniff:

No way!

Dot:

Hey, maybe I'm a skunk.

Dr. Scratchansniff:

Oh, boy, you really stink!

Yakko:

A dinosaur might be some fun.

Dr. Scratchansniff:

But then you'd be extinct!

Dot:

Maybe we're all insects.

Wakko:

Do you like bugs and bees?

Dr. Scratchansniff:

You kids are buggy in the head!

Yakko:

Maybe we're giant fleas.

Dot:

Maybe an electric eel.

Wakko:

Or seal.

Dot:

Get real!

Hey, wait a minute, I got it now!

Dr. Scratchansniff:

You do?

Dot:

Yes I do!

The Warners:

We're not bees and we're not cats

Or bugs or horses or things like that.

What we are is clear and absolute.

What we are, dear doctor...

Dot:

Is cute!

Dr. Scratchansniff:

I'm sorry I asked

Then the warners dragged Penelope into the warner lot for their lesson with Miss Flamiel.

'Today, we're going to have a pop quiz' Miss Flamiel annouced.

Then the warners blind-folded Penelope and gave her a cream soda long with a fizzy cola can for her to sip.

'I like the first one' Penelope said.

'She likes Fizzy cola, momma!' Wakko sang as he played the piano.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah' Yakko and Dot sang.

'Stop it!' Miss Flamiel cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'This is the place, guys' Betty said as we arrived at Maximus' Citadel.

'Atomic Betty's here, Master' Minimus said.

'Sounds like another long awaited battle is coming' Minimus' evil side moaned.

'Excellent. Let's set the trap' Maximus said as they both changed their appearance to Jimmy and Degill.

'Help! Help!' Minimus cried inside the cadge as Degill.

'I'm coming, sir!' Betty cried.

'Power mallet smash!' I cried as the vibration from my mallet attack uncovered the glamour.

'Betty! It's a trick!' I cried but the Bloodmonks covered my mouth.

Then Spot's eyes changed colour as she used her gem to knock out all of the bloodmonks at once.

Just then, Betty and Noah were captured.

'You two just fell for my trap again! Maximus declared.

'This time, I'm taking you and your friends to another world; Clannad to be precise and there's nothing you can do to stop from ruling the galaxy!' Maximus cried.

'Now move it!' Minimus' evil side moaned as he led us into a red dimension train.

'I made that train a long time ago' X-5 stated.

'He made three prototypes before but the rocket one was the closest;' Sparky added.

Betty kicked the bloodmonks away and dragged Noah, Max and I with her just at the train vanished.

I threw my mallet through the portal the train had left behind and made it whack Maximus along with the train back into the present.

'Can't escape from us that easily' I stated.

'Get him!' Max cried as we attacked him inside a chalky white cloud.

Then once the cloud cleared, Maximus was tied up and the Galactic Police captured him but he tried to go to the Clannad world with Minimus Hyde but the rocket turned them into stone.

'To Clannad!' I cried as we all went into the train after we knocked out the rest of the Bloodmonks and travelled to the Clannad world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Do you remember Elmyra?' Miss Flamiel asked with a sly grin.

'AAAAHH!' The warners cried.

'Who's Elmyra?' Penelope asked.

Then a little girl with ginger hair, brown eyes and wearing a blue dress with a matching bow skipped into the room.

'Hello, Fuzzy-heads! I've missed you so much! Who's the new scary girl?' Elmyra asked.

'I'm Penelope, small weird girl' Penelope replied.

'Do you like animals?' Elmyra asked.

'Yes, I had a cat called Poopsie..' Penelope began but as soon as Elmyra heard the word 'Cat', she began to chase Penelope out of the warner lot and into the sunset while Penelope screamed.

'Well, that was a great ending' Dot sighed.

Then Hello Nurse walked passed.

Wakko:

She's the woman of the year,

Independent, a career,

There's not a thing that she couldn't do.

Oh, she's alert, she's aware,

She's got legs like Astaire

And a hundred-fifty-seven IQ.

She has several PHDs,

Speaks fluent Japanese,

And her shoes will always match with her purse.

Whatever street she's walkin' down,

Everybody turns around

And says...

Yakko and Wakko:

HellOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NURSE!

Wakko:

She likes cheese and pepperoni,

Won a Pulitzer and a Tony,

She played the leading role in King Lear.

She never drinks, she never smokes,

She never laughs at dirty jokes,

She was ambassador to China last year.

Oh, she's politically correct,

She'd never collect,

She plays Chopin and she doesn't rehearse.

And when she's walkin' by,

I give a little sigh

And say...

Yakko and Wakko:

HellOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NURSE!

Wakko:

She gets her math equations right,

She reads Tolstoy every night,

She won the Nobel Prize in physics. It's true.

She drives a shiny new Corvette,

Sings opera at the Met,

And volunteers her time at the zoo.

She won a scholarship to Yale,

Got her Fulbright in the mail,

And took a two-year junior college degree.

She's manna sent from heaven!

Too bad I'm only seven

'Cause, Hello Nurse,

I wish you'd take care of me!

Yakko and Wakko:

If she's not everything that we've said,

Then may lightning strike us dead!

(A flash of lightning singes them)

HellOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NURSE!

_**Dot's Poetry Corner**_

'And now Dot's Poetry Corner'

'Agents. Agents are far, Agents are fair. Agents are almost everywhere, now get me a root beer or you'll die! Thank you' Dot recited.

'This has been Dot's Poetry corner'

_**End of skit**_

_Good Idea Bad Idea –Hygiene edition_

1. 'Good Idea: Brushing your hair with a hairbrush. Bad Idea: Brushing a pet or Lion with your hairbrush

2. Good idea: Water the pants with a hose. Bad Idea: Wash your hair with a hose

The end'

_To be continued…_

**I hope you enjoyed this 30 chapters long chapter! Next time, we'll be going to the Clannad world to spread the zaniness to different characters too and Possibly Romeo X Juliet as well! Fuko and Nagisa are my fave Clannad characters! If you have any suggestions for who the warners should drive insane next then PM me ok?**

**Read and review or Penelope will sing to you!**

**Ranger Grace, Out!;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Randomness everywhere and Fuko-chan saves the day!

It was a sunny day at the Warner Lot and Dot found an article on the internet about a garage sale in Hikarizaka. So the rest of the rangers stayed in the water tower while me and the warners used the dimension train to go to Hikarizaka in the Clannad world.

When we arrived, there was load of gold light auras in the sky as a symbol of people's happiness.

'Play dead, Wakko' Dot said.

'Is this the end of little Rico?' Wakko said, dramatically as he fell.

'Hi, There. I'm Nagisa, we're doing a garage sale. Want to buy something?' Nagisa, a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes said.

'You want us to buy a garage?' Yakko asked.

'We'll DO it!' The warners cried.

'Shake, Wakko' Dot said.

'Hey, what's up daddy-o? What it is, what it is' Wakko said.

'Now speak!' Dot said.

'My fellow Americans…I am NOT a crook!' Wakko announced.

Then we all applauded for him.

'Thank you! Thank you!' Wakko said while bowing.

'Hi, Nagisa. I'm Grace and these are my friends, Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner!' I explained.

'Hi, Let me show you the Garage sale' Nagisa s she led us to her family's bakery shop where the garage sale was just behind it.

'Wow! Great Garage!' Dot exclaimed.

'How much is it?' Yakko asked.

'It's not for sale' Kyou, a girl with long purple hair said.

'Hi there' Ryou, Kyou's twin sister with short purple hair said.

'HELLOOOO Nurse!' Yakko and Wakko said in unison.

'Boys' Dot said.

'No control' I added.

'Touch my little sis and you die!' Kyou warned.

'I like her already' Dot said.

'Who are you then?' Misae said, a young adult with short blue hair asked.

'We're the warner brothers!' Yakko and Wakko said in union.

'And the Warner Sister' Dot added.

'I'm Grace, one the warner rangers that protects them' I stated.

'Hi, I'm Misae. This two annoying boys who are helping Nagisa with the sale is Tomoya and Youhei. The girl playing the violin with a loud screeching sound is Kotomi with long purple hair and brown eyes. And the little girl that's similar to Nagisa is Tomoya and Nagisa's daughter, Ushio!' Misae said.

'Wow! That's a lot of people' Dot said.

'Are we still buying the garage?' Wakko asked.

'No' Nagisa said.

'Maybe a song will change your minds?' Yakko suggested.

'I can play my violin with you' Kotomi suggested.

'I know you're trying to help but…that's ok' Yakko replied.

Dot:

Quiet!

All I want is quiet,

No reason to deny it,

I can't take that riot,

Quiet! QUIET! QUIET!

Let me clarify it,

The noise, I can't defy it,

I simply will not buy it.

Give me quiet! QUIET! QUIET!

Not to nullify it,

I just won't stand by it.

It's time now to bye-bye it.

I want Quiet! QUIET! QUIET!

(Beethoven's Sixth Symphony plays)

QUIET!

I want quiet! QUIET! QUIET!

This search I can't deny it

To find some peace and quiet.

I'll search both low and high, it

Must be quiet! QUIET! QUIET!

(Tranquil music plays followed by silence)

Gee, it's so quiet...Too quiet...Terribly quiet...Awfully quiet...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

I thought I wanted quiet,

I thought I could apply it,

But now that I have tried it

I'm sick and tired of quiet!

(Rock version of the theme song plays)

'Would you like an Anpan?' Nagisa asked.

'What's that?' Wakko asked.

'It's bread filled with bean jam, Wakko' Yakko said, Matter-of-factually.

'Yes, please!' I chimed as Nagisa went away to make some.

'Want some Curry bread as well?' Tomoya asked.

'Yep' Wakko said as Tomoya also chased after Nagisa.

'Well, what does this remote do?' Wakko wondered as he pressed the button in front of Youhei and he he turned upside-down.

'Hey! What's going on?!' He cried.

'We're back!' Nagisa announced 5 minutes later.

'Cool trick, Wakko. Let me try' Tomoya suggested as he pressed the button in front of Tomoyo and Kyou at the same time and quickly placed the remote in Youhei's hand.

'You pervert!' They cried as they both beat Youhei up brutally.

'Mom, Dad was being naughty' Ushio stated.

'Why you….!' Tomoyo cried as she punched Tomoya in the face.

'This is fun, Isn't?' Yakko stated.

'This curry and Apan beard is wonderful, Nagisa' I said.

'Thank you, Grace' Nagisa said.

'Your daughter's pretty!' Wakko exclaimed.

'Oh, no you don't! Not even in this story, Wakko!' Yakko said, sternly.

'Thanks for the food!' Dot said.

'Can we buy the garage now?' Wakko asked.

'Fuko-chan has arrived!' Fuko announced as she magically appeared.

'I'm going to help you solve your problem. Starfish heat!' Fuko chanted as she aimed her wooden starfish craving at me and the warners.

Nothing happened.

'Aww, well. I hope to appear again someday' Fuko said.

'Wait!' Yakko said as he touched her hand.

'You're really pretty' Yakko said.

'Is that really all you can think about?!' Tomoya cried.

'You're my favourite character, Fuko-Chan' I whispered into her ear as she secretly smiled at me.

'My work here is done' Fuko said as she walked away and disappeared.

'What was that all about?' Ushio asked.

'You'll find out really soon' I said, simply in a mysterious way.

'So can we buy the garage?' Dot asked.

'Fine! Take it! You're driving me crazy!' Kyou exclaimed.

'That's just the effect we have on people' Dot stated.

'We have to go to Vale in Remnant now! Bye, Guys!' I called out to the Clannad gang as we hopped inside the dimension train again.

'Visit us again soon!' Ushio cried as they watched the train with the garage strapped on the back leave.

We arrived outside Vale and ran into two groups of teens: RWBY and JNPR (Juniper).

Ruby, a girl with black hair with red tips wearing a red cap and wields the Crescent Rose, a mechanical weapon that is a hybrid of a scythe and a sniper rifle, Weiss,- a white-haired girl who carries the Myrtenaster, a rapier equipped with glyphs that channel the energy of Dust, Blake, a black-haired Faunus girl who wields the Gambol Shroud, a folding katana with a sharpened sheath that has a pistol in the hilt, which is also attached to a long ribbon that Blake often uses in the style of a kusarigama and Yang, a yellow-haired girl who wields twin shotgun gauntlets called Ember Celica and can naturally explode and project flame are part of RWBY; They were staring at Me and the Warners.

Jaune Arc, a blond-haired student who wields a sword and shield which fold into a sheath for his sword named Crocea Mors, an heirloom formerly belonging to his great-great-grandfather, Nora Valkyrie, an orange-haired student at Beacon who carries Magnhild, a grenade launcher that can be converted into a hammer, Pyrrha Nikos, a red-haired girl who wields a rifle/javelin/xiphos combination weapon called Miló and a shield called Akoúo̱, and has the power to affect an object's magnetic polarity and Lie Ren, a black-haired student who uses dual-wield machine pistols with attached blades called StormFlower are part of JNPR who also stared at us.

'Hi, I'm Ruby. These are my allies: Weiss, Blake and big sis Yang. Together we make up Team RWBY! The other people are Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Lie who are Team JNPR!' Ruby said, in a lively way.

'We I'm Grace' I said.

'We're the Warner Brothers' Wakko and Yakko said in unison.

'And the warner Sister' Dot added.

'Eeeek! They're sooo Cute! Are you a rabbit, dog, cat or pony? Maybe you're an eel? A fish? Or a wheel?' Nora exclaimed.

'Cute! Cute! Cute! Cute!' Ruby and Nora chimed while Yakko and Wakko made a bunch of cymbals clash.

- Then has a Easter party at the end

Dot:

Quiet!

All I want is quiet,

No reason to deny it,

I can't take that riot,

Quiet! QUIET! QUIET!

Let me clarify it,

The noise, I can't defy it,

I simply will not buy it.

Give me quiet! QUIET! QUIET!

Not to nullify it,

I just won't stand by it.

It's time now to bye-bye it.

I want Quiet! QUIET! QUIET!

(Beethoven's Sixth Symphony plays)

QUIET!

I want quiet! QUIET! QUIET!

This search I can't deny it

To find some peace and quiet.

I'll search both low and high, it

Must be quiet! QUIET! QUIET!

(Tranquil music plays followed by silence)

Gee, it's so quiet...Too quiet...Terribly quiet...Awfully quiet...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

I thought I wanted quiet,

I thought I could apply it,

But now that I have tried it

I'm sick and tired of quiet!

(Rock version of the theme song plays)

'That was random' Weiss said.

'This calls for a celebration!' Jaune said as we followed Ruby and the gang to their dorm in Beacon Academy.

'Party time!' Ruby said as we all danced to the rock version of the 'Animaniacs' theme song.

'Happy Easter, Everyone!' I cheered as I gave them all special chocolate sculptors of themselves.

'Happy Easter!' Everyone cried.

'So if you ate your shorts or pants through this chapter then Goodnight Everybody!' Yakko chimed.

Quiz time

'Warners, are you ready for lessons?' Miss Flamiel asked.

'Yes, Miss Flamiel' the warners replied.

'This lesson will involve two teams: Team Warner and Team RWBY' Miss Flamiel added as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang appeared beside the Warners.

'First question: What do Huntsmen and huntresses need in order to fight the Grimm?' Miss Flamiel asked.

'A spider?' Dot asked.

'A mallet?' Wakko suggested.

'Girls?' Yakko added.

'Dust!' Ruby sang.

'Correct, Team RWBY has 500 points. Next Question: What show was one of the most loved shows in the 90's?' Miss Flamiel said.

'Captain Planet?' Weiss asked.

'Salmon?' Yang asked, randomly.

'Alice in wonderland?' Blake added.

'A Pie?' Ruby suggested.

'Animaniacs?' Yakko asked.

'Correct! Team Warner now has 600 points. And now for the bonus question' Miss Flamiel droned on.

'What happened in California in January 1994?' Miss Flamiel asked.

'Let's reply with a sing' Yakko said.

Yakko:

This is the city: Los Angeles, California.

On a starlit winter's night,

When the moon was shining bright,

Back in January of 1994,

At 4:30 in the morning,

And without a single warning,

Something strange began to move the floor.

A quake, a quake,

The house begins to shake.

You're bouncing 'cross the floor

And watching all your dishes break.

You're sleeping, there's a quake,

You're instantly awake.

You're leaping out of bed and shouting...

Dr. Scratchansniff:

Oh, for heaven's sake!

Yakko:

I ran outside with neighbors,

Their faces filled with shock.

That's because I'm standing there

In nothing but my socks.

Oh, a quake, a quake...

Dot:

Say, it's all a big mistake!

Wakko:

Just watch the ground go up and down!

Yakko:

Won't someone hit the break?

A quake, a quake,

Oh, what a mess they make!

The bricks, the walls,

The chimney falls,

Destruction in its wake!

Dr. Scratchansniff:

I did not have insurance,

So I called them from the scene

Und suddenly I'm listening to

An answering machine, saying...

Yakko:

Too late! Too late!

You shouldn't oughta wait!

So now you're stuck,

We wish you luck!

Here comes a six-point-eight!

Whose fault? Whose fault?

The San Andreas' fault,

'Cause Mister Richter

Can't predict her

Kicking our asphalt!

Seismologists all say

Tectonic plates are in between

An encroaching crustal mantle.

Wakko and Dot:

Yeah, so what the heck's that mean?

Yakko:

It means a quake, a quake!

Wakko and Dot:

Oh, really, yeah, no fake?

We kinda had that feeling

When the ground began to shake!

Yakko:

California's great!

It's such a lovely state!

'Cause every lawn

Is sitting on

A continental plate!

Los Angeles had fires

And a riot and a flood

And then a drought and a recession

And now we hear this thud

Of a quake, a quake!

The Warners:

How much more can we take?!

Dot:

We thought that we had seen it all...

Yakko:

But this one takes the cake!

The dirt...

Dot:

The rocks...

Wakko:

And all those aftershocks!

The Warners:

It's just the planet

Moving granite

Several city blocks!

(to the tune of London Bridge)

LA town is falling down

While the ground moves around!

We won't let it get us down,

We're Californians!

Yakko:

A quake...

Dot:

A quake...

Wakko:

It's time to pull up stake.

Yakko:

We're all fed up,

We can't deny it!

Dot:

Fires, quakes, and floods, and riot!

The Warners:

We want someplace with peace and quiet...

So we're moving to Beirut!

'The warners win!' Miss Flamiel said

_End of skit_

_Good Idea, Bad Idea +Mime Time- Easter Edition_

1. Good Idea: get your Nan a card for her birthday. Bad Idea: Get your Nan a card for Doomsday

2. Good Idea: Set your alarm clock for 6:30 am for school. Bad Idea: Set your alarm clock for 6:30 am during the holidays

3. Good Idea: Watch Anime and Cartoons like Animaniacs with your mates. Bad Idea: Watch Anime and Cartoons like Animaniacs with your younger sister who doesn't like it

The end

_To be continued…_

**I hope you enjoyed this extra special Easter chapter and all it's glory! More chapters soon but I'll be on a hiatus on the Easter weekend up to July because of upcoming exams, Wish me luck!**

**If you have any other ideas where the Warners should go next to drive people insane then PM me ok?**

**Read and review or Fuko will cast her starfish heat move on you!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Randomness always!

_Yakko's world of Baldness, colours (Spray-Paint) and Manicures!_

'Hi, there! I'm Yakko Warner and I want to shave and spray-paint your head for just $19.95! Is your hair whacked and losing its glow for the cleansing finish? Or your nails are all messed up?

Then come down to Yakko's world of Baldness, Spray-paint and Manicures today where our trained professionals will shave you bald and spray-paint your head so that your friends will have to wear sunglasses to look at your wonderful head! You can a different colour: like Pucus, Coral, Mustard-brown, Salmon, minty-green, and New lavender! We also add in a free wash and hot wax deal at no extra charge!' Yakko said.

'Ahhhh!' Ralph the guard cried as he went through the hot wax machine.

'What's that? You don't want your head spray-painted? Well, as long as you end up bald, we're happy! We also have another option where Wakko Warner will take off every bit of your hair with his teeth! And to add into the mix, you also get an ice-cold manicure to top it off!

So don't deal as operators (Dot Clones) are standing by today, Order an appointment today! We want to shave and spray-paint your head along with a manicure for just $19.95! Aw! What the hey! We'll do it for free! So please we beg you, come on down to Yakko's world of Baldness, Spray-paint and Manicures! And Remember I'm not only the president…I'm also annoying!' Yakko said.

_End of skit_

What happens when you mix the cold ending episode when the warners talk through the credits with Iron Man? You get complete mayhem!

It was the last day of the Easter break, So the warners, Max, Mist and I were outside relaxing in the sun while the other did their homework inside the water tower with Skippy.

'Hey, Yakko what do you want to do today?' Wakko asked.

'I don't know, Wakko. Dot, what do you want to do today?' Yakko asked.

'I don't know either, Yakko. So Wakko, what do you…' Dot began.

'Quiet! Please! Trying to think here!' Spot cried from above.

'I think it's time to visit the Marvel universe' I announced.

'Yeah! What is it?' Wakko asked, cluelessly.

'It's the universe where all the superheroes created by Marvel live in, Wakko' Yakko said.

'Correct, even though I haven't got a clue how you know that' I exclaimed.

'I keep up with the cartoon/Comic news' Yakko replied.

'Let's go!' Dot cried as a red portal appeared in thin air and sucked us inside.

We arrived in Tony Stark's louge while Nick Fury was talking to Tony.

The word 'Executive producer: Steven Spielberg' appeared in front of us on the screen.

'Executive Producer, Steven Spielbrig?' Wakko suggested.

'no,no,no! Steven Springblush!' Yakko said.

'No, Springbiel. No, Sprielslove' Dot ried.

'Spielbig?' I suggested.

'Springbud?' Mist added.

'SpringLust?' Max attempted.

'Oh for the love of Fudge! It's Steven Spielberg!' Tony cried.

'HellOOOOO Tony!' I cried as I hopped into his arms.

'Careful! She's fargile' Yakko warned as I broke into glass pieces and returned to normal again.

'Who are you?' Tony asked.

'We're…' Wakko and Yakko began.

'They're Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner, sir' J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted.

'Oh, that computer guy's smarter than he sounds!' Yakko said with shock.

'How did you know…?' Tony began.

'They're in the cartoon universe section of my database, sir' J.A.R.V.I.S. quickly explained.

'OOOOH!' The warners said.

'I don't get it' Wakko said.

'So you girls are?' Tony asked.

'I'm Grace and these are my pals Mist and Max' I said.

'Do you have a girlfriend?' Tony asked Wakko.

'Yes, so sue me' Wakko said.

'She will' Dot stated.

'Good luck with that' J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

'Anyway, we're selling Ore biscuits and thought you'd like to buy one?' I suggested.

'I haven't got time for Oreos, I have to save the world AND protect Pepper' Tony stated.

'It's just one box?' Dot said as she tried to use her cuteness on him.

'No!' Tony said.

'If you don't want any Oreos, then leave' Yakko said.

'No! This is my house, you leave!' Tony declared.

'Ok, then. You leave!' Yakko said.

'Fine!' Tony said as he stormed towards his front door.

'Sir, you just gave Yakko the upper-hand to trick into leaving your own house' J.A.R.V.I.S. stated.

'I'll play some loud music then' Tony said as he turned on his stereo with ACDC playing 'Shot to thrill' really loud.

'I'll use my mallet!' Wakko cried.

'What?!' We shouted over the music.

'I said I'll use my mallet!' Wakko repeated as he fought the sound-waves of the music and destroyed the stereo with is mallet.

'This means war!' Tony cried.

'You mean Warners' Wakko corrected him.

Wakko fired a cannon at Tony and Tony fired a cannon at Wakko.

'Yakko, I'm worried about the beaver' Dot said as we watched Tony and Wakko destroyed the mansion a **second **time.

'Had enough?' Wakko asked.

'You didn't even touch me' Tony replied.

Just then, Hello Nurse walked which made them freeze in time.

Wakko:

She's the woman of the year,

Independent, a career,

There's not a thing that she couldn't do.

Oh, she's alert, she's aware,

She's got legs like Astaire

And a hundred-fifty-seven IQ.

She has several PHDs,

Speaks fluent Japanese,

And her shoes will always match with her purse.

Whatever street she's walkin' down,

Everybody turns around

And says...

Yakko and Wakko:

HellOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NURSE!

Wakko:

She likes cheese and pepperoni,

Won a Pulitzer and a Tony,

She played the leading role in King Lear.

She never drinks, she never smokes,

She never laughs at dirty jokes,

She was ambassador to China last year.

Oh, she's politically correct,

She'd never collect,

She plays Chopin and she doesn't rehearse.

And when she's walkin' by,

I give a little sigh

And say...

Yakko and Wakko:

HellOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NURSE!

Wakko:

She gets her math equations right,

She reads Tolstoy every night,

She won the Nobel Prize in physics. It's true.

She drives a shiny new Corvette,

Sings opera at the Met,

And volunteers her time at the zoo.

She won a scholarship to Yale,

Got her Fulbright in the mail,

And took a two-year junior college degree.

She's manna sent from heaven!

Too bad I'm only seven

'Cause, Hello Nurse,

I wish you'd take care of me!

Yakko and Wakko:

If she's not everything that we've said,

Then may lightning strike us dead!

(A flash of lightning singes them)

HellOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NURSE!

Then we left the remains of Tony's mansion and saw a purple bus in New York with the word 'LADOT' on the side.

Dot:

Hey look! It says "L.A. DOT" on the side of the bus! They put my name there! Boy, does this town love me or what?

Yakko:

Uh, excuse me, Dot, but—

Dot:

L.A. Dot, L.A. Dot,

That's the sign that the bus has got

Written up where everyone can see

Me, L.A.D.O.T.

Spells L.A. Dot;

Who'd've thought

The one so cute could be this hot?

The metro line has built a sign for me.

When I go walking down the street

All the folks I chance to meet

Will wave and smile and throw a fuss

'Cause I'm the girl whose name is on the metro bus!

And no else

Has that spot

Meryl Streep and Cher do not

Madonna, she is totally not

No, the only name there's L.A. Dot!

'Cause I'm the best

Still, I'm floored;

Who'd have guessed I'm so adored?

You'd think I'd be conceited but I'm not.

Crowd:

No, no!

Dot:

I'm just simple, humble, gorgeous L.A. Dot!

I'm overwhelmed

Quite a lot

Blown away; I kid you not!

Who would have expected

For a sign to be erected

Saying L.A. Dot?

But hey, why not?

I am a star from the Warner lot

Who they're thinkin' of 'cause they're all in love with me.

So if, my friends, you chance to spot

A great big bus with "L.A. DOT"

No need to ask or wonder why

You know that it was put there by

My loyal fans

Who clap their hands

And cheer while banging pots and pans

They'll greet me now with marching bands a lot.

Crowd:

Yeah, yeah!

Dot:

Yes, they put me on the bus

So that every one of us

Could see that they love L... A...

Yakko':

Dot, excuse me, but that's not your name. L.A.D.O.T. stands for Los Angeles Department Of Transportation.

Dot:

Oh. Well...

You can find me on my web page spot

It' dot Dot dot

Yakko and Wakko:

Dot dot Dot!

What happened before history

Is still a certain mystery

From long ago when people weren't around.

Before the Prophets and Apostles,

There were ancient things called fossils,

Which reveal the hidden stories

Of the many categories

Of creatures that were here before us:

Wooly mammoth, brontosaurus,

Even a tyrannosaurus rex!

The geologic explanation

Of the planet Earth's creation

Is something quite amazing and complex.

Four and one half billion years ago, my friend,

In a time we call Precambrian, you see,

Some stellar gas was warmed

And the planet Earth was formed

Alone in space and empty as can be.

And then that geologic clock,

It started slowly ticking by.

A million years just disappears

In the twinkling of an eye.

Things were slowly shifting,

The continents were drifting

There were mountain ranges lifting

And four billion years went by.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, ticka ticka tick-tock, tick-tock...

Along then comes the Paleozoic era. (Paleozoic?)

Out of nowhere, life just suddenly appears.

And soon there's seaweed fish and plants

And spiders, insects, ants,

In a span about three hundred million years.

And then comes next the Mesozoic era (Mesozoic!)

With a reptile population starts to grow.

That's when the dinosaurs arrived,

But none of them survived,

The last one died about seventy million years ago.

And that geologic clock,

It kept on slowly ticking by,

Now there's tiny snails and great big whales

And birds up in the sky.

The planet keeps revolving,

And new species keep evolving

In a process that's involving

Several hundred million years.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, ticka ticka tick-tock, tick-tock...

We finally passed into the Cenozoic era (Cenozoic?)

And the rise of modern creatures now began.

With things like horses, goats and camels,

It's now the age of mammals

Including one new species known as man! (There goes the neighborhood!)

He walks upright and brights the night with fire.

He builds a cattle fence and then invents the wheel.

In just a couple thousand years,

He's making tools and spears,

Then building cities out of brick and steel.

And still that geologic clock,

It kept on slowly ticking by,

Pretty soon, he's on the moon

With spaceships that can fly.

Now on Earth, the human race,

We've got this whole entire place,

We still can't find a parking space!

Things keep moving, rearranging,

Life evolves and things keep changing!

(Car horns honk in rhythm)

And in a couple million years from now,

You just might get a shock,

When your great-great-great-great-grandkids

All have ears like Mr. Spock!

And you know that it was all because

That geologic clock

It takes a licking, keeps on ticking,

Yes, that dadline cotton-picking,

Geologic clock keeps ticking

By 1000, two-1000, three-1000, four-1000...

(It would take me a million years to just stand that!)

Then just before we returned to the water tower, we sang a very long song that sent Tony Stark screaming into the distance with his iron man suits:

Yakko:

Everybody knows about the ankle bone connected

To the other bones you have inside your leg.

Wakko:

And everybody knows, it's true,

Without the bones inside of you...

Dot:

Your body would become a scrambled egg.

Yakko:

So the toe bone's connected to the

Foot bone...

Wakko:

And the foot bone's connected to the

Ankle bone...

Dot:

And the slide is connected to the

Trom-bone!

Yakko:

The structure of the human body's

Something quite unique

And I'd imagine all the bones inside

Connected to each other

In a complex distribution

Formed by years of evolution

And there still is some confusion

Over how it came to be.

Wakko:

The foot and toes and ankle

Help us walk. We should be thankful

They're connected to the lower leg

Or else we'd all fall down.

And here's the tibia, the shin bone

And the fibula is ingrown

To the back of the patella,

Which is also called the knee.

The Warners:

Knee knee knee knee knee knee knee,

Knee knee knee knee knee knee knee,

Knee knee knee knee knee knee knee,

Knee knee knee knee knee!

Dot:

Here we classify bone

As the femur or the thigh bone.

It's connected to the pelvis

Or the lower lumbar region.

Up the sacrum to the vertebrae

And doctors all prefer to say

The sternum or the thorax

When they're talkin' 'bout your ribs.

Yakko:

The finger bones are numerous.

Wakko:

The upper arm's the humerus.

Dot:

The forearm's got two pieces

Called the radius and the ulna.

Yakko:

Then the scapula and clavicle...

Wakko:

The maxilla and mandible...

Dot:

The nasal and the frontal bone

And cranium on top.

Yakko:

The skeleton is really great.

Wakko:

It helps your body stand up straight.

The Warners:

Without it, all your brains and guts

Would fall out on the floor!

Yakko:

Heigh Ho, Dayaknow, the names of the US residents

who than became the presidents and got a view from the White House loo off Pennsylvania Avenue...

Wakko:

George Washington was the first, you see,

He once chopped down a cherry tree.

Dot:

President number two would be

John Adams, and then number three...

Yakko:

Tom Jefferson stayed up to write

A declaration late at night.

So he and his wife had a great big fight

And she made him sleep on the couch all night.

Wakko:

James Madison never had a son

And he fought the War of 1812.

Dot:

James Monroe's colossal nose

Was bigger than Pinocchio's.

Yakko:

John Quincy Adams was number six

And it's Andrew Jackson's butt he kicks.

So Jackson learns to play politics.

Next time, he's the one that the country picks.

Dot:

Martin Van Buren, number eight

For a one-term shot as chief of state.

Yakko:

William Harrison, how do ya praise?

That guy was dead in thirty days!

Wakko:

John Tyler he liked country folk...

Dot:

And after him came President Polk.

Yakko:

Zachary Taylor liked to smoke,

His breath killed friends whenever he spoke.

Wakko:

1850, really nifty,

Millard Fillmore's in.

Yakko:

Young and fierce was Franklin Pierce,

The man without a chin.

Dot:

Followin' next a period spannin'

Four long years with James Buchanan.

Then the south starts shootin' cannons

And we got a Civil War.

The Warners:

(to the tune of "I Wish I Was in Dixie")

A war!

A war down south in Dixie!

Yakko:

Up to bat comes old Abe Lincoln.

Dot:

There's a guy who's really thinkin'!

Wakko:

Kept the United States from shrinkin',

Saved the ship of state from sinkin'!

Dot:

Andrew Johnson's next,

He had some slight defects.

Wakko:

Congress each would impeach...

Dot:

And so the country now elects...

Yakko:

Ulysses Simpson Grant,

Who would scream and rave and rant...

Wakko:

While drinkin' whiskey, although risky,

'Cause he'd spill it on his pants.

Yakko:

It's 1877 and the Democrats would gloat.

But they're all amazed when Rutherford Hayes

Wins by just one vote.

Dot:

James Garfield someone really hated

'Cause he was assassinated.

Wakko:

Chester Arthur gets instated.

Four years later, he was traded...

Dot:

For Grover Cleveland, really fat,

Elected twice as a Democrat.

Then Benjamin Harrison, after that,

It's William McKinley up to bat.

Yakko:

Teddy Roosevelt charged up San Juan Hill.

Wakko:

And President Taft, he gets the bill.

Yakko:

In 1913, Woodrow...

The Warners:

Wiiiiillllllllllson

Takes us into World War I!

(Military cadence)

Yakko:

Warren Harding, next in line.

Dot:

It's Calvin Coolidge, he does fine.

Wakko:

And then in 1929,

The market crashes and we find...

Yakko:

It's Herbert Hoover's big debut.

He gets the blame and loses to...

Dot:

Franklin Roosevelt, President who

Helped us win in World War II.

Wakko:

Harry Truman, weird little human,

Serves two terms and when he's done...

Yakko:

It's Eisenhower who's got the power

From '53 to '61.

Dot:

John Kennedy had Camelot

Then Lyndon Johnson took his spot.

Yakko:

Richard Nixon, he gets caught

And Gerald Ford fell down a lot.

Wakko:

Jimmy Carter liked campaign trips.

Yakko:

And Ronald Reagan's speeches' scripts

All came from famous movie clips,

And President Bush said, "Read my lips."

Dot:

Now in Washington, DC...

Wakko:

There's Democrats and the GOP...

Yakko:

But the ones in charge are plain to see...

Dot:

The Clintons, Bill and Hillary!

Yakko:

The next President to lead the way,

Well, it might just be yourself one day.

Then the press'll distort everything you say...

The Warners:

So jump in your plane and fly away!

Yakko:

The sense of sight is what guides us right

When we go out on walks.

Wakko:

The sense of smell is the way to tell

That you need to change your socks.

Dot:

The sense of touch is what hurts so much

When you bang your toe on the bed.

Yakko:

The sense of hearing is something good,

'Cause if a tree fell in the wood,

Would there be a sound? You bet there would...

If it landed on top your head!

The Warners:

Your head!

If a tree lands on top of your head!

Wakko:

The sense of taste affects your waste...

Yakko:

Which makes five senses in all.

Dot:

There's a sixth sense, too, but it's hard to explain.

It's a psychic connection inside of your brain

So you can understand people like Shirley MacLaine...

Yakko:

Who wear crystals they bought in the mall!

The Warners:

The mall!

Who wear crystals they bought in the mall!

Yakko:

And now, the other senses!

Dot:

There are scents you can smell like cologne from Chanel

Or the scents of expensive perfume.

Yakko:

There are scents of flowers we hope overpowers

The kitty box next to your room. Pyew!

Wakko:

There's a sense of pride you have deep down inside...

Yakko:

When you practice a sense of fair play.

Dot:

There are dollars and cents that you pay at a toll...

Yakko:

Or the census man who is taking a poll...

Wakko:

And a sense of confusion we're out of control...

The Warners:

And they really should take us away!

Away!

They really should take us away!

Dot:

There's a sense of humor, a sense of doom, or

A sense of awe, sense of timing...

Yakko:

The sense of a word, a sense of absurd

Like trying to do all this rhyming!

Dot:

There's incense...

Wakko:

And horse sense...

Yakko:

And common sense, it's true.

Dot:

Sense of wonder, sense of beauty...

Wakko:

Sense of honor, sense of duty...

Yakko:

A sense of doubt, a sense of danger...

Dot:

A sense of fear when you meet a stranger...

Wakko:

A sense of style, a sense of worth...

Yakko:

A sense of direction for knowing the earth...

The Warners:

A sense of dread as we're singing this song

That it's starting to turn out completely all wrong

And it's time that we end it because it's too loooooooooooonnnnnnggggg...

(Deep breath)

'Cause it just doesn't make any sense!

Nonsense!

This song doesn't make any sense!

Then we returned to the water tower and my favourite Animaniacs song played.

Dr. Scratchansniff:

One Monday mornin', I got up late,

And there were these monkeys outside the gate.

The guard tried to stop them but he had no luck.

The monkeys got free and they run amok.

I don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot:

Don't know what to say, the monkeys won't do.

Dr. Scratchasniff:

I don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Dr. Scratchasniff:

My office was run by the studio nurse.

I came downstairs und what could be worse?

The monkeys was doing a crazy dance.

They put buggies in my underpants.

I don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Dr. Scratchasniff:

Monkeys dance, then I dance, too.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Dr. Scratchasniff:

I ran outside to get a stick,

But I'm telling you, friends, those monkeys was quick,

'Cause when I returned, much to my disgrace,

Those monkeys had the nurse in a mad embrace!

Hello Nurse:

I don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Yakko:

For a nickel, I'll give you a clue.

Dot:

I didn't know your eyes were blue.

Dr. Scratchasniff:

I don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Marita Hippo:

Yessir, woo!

Flavio Hippo:

Aw, play dat thing!

[instrumental break]

Dr. Scratchasniff:

I went to me bath for a shower and shave.

Them monkeys gonna put me into my grave!

The entire bathroom was laid to waste

And they shaved my head with minty toothpaste!

I don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Dr. Scratchasniff:

They's crazy nutso! I'm tellin' you!

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Dr. Scratchasniff:

Well, by this time, I was feelin' dread.

They was usin' a shoebrush to shine me head.

I asked them to leave, but they stayed around.

They pulled the chain, and, WHEE, I went down!

I don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Dr. Scratchasniff:

Call my lawyer! I'm ready to sue!

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

[Dr. Scratchansniff screams]

Marita Hippo:

Yessir, brother!

[instrumental break and chase sequence]

Dr. Scratchasniff:

Well, me patience ran out and I'm telling you sure,

Tomorrow, I show those monkeys the door!

And if they don't leave, I'm inviting you

To my house for dumplings and monkey stew!

I don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Dr. Scratchasniff:

Now I'm in the stew. Aw, pooh.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Dr. Scratchasniff:

Watch out for monkeys! I'm telling you!

The Hip Hippos:

Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

We're not monkeys, we're just cuckoo!

All:

Don't know what to say! The Warners won't do!

_End of skit_

_Dot's Poetry Corner_

'And Now Dot's Poetry corner'

'The quiet poem that I wrote. These are the word of the quiet poem that I wrote, This is the mouth that is saying the words of the quiet poem that I wrote, This the audience who would give anything to shut up the person who's mouth is the words of the quiet poem that I wrote, This the story that tortures people to listen to…' Dot recited.

'This has been Dot's Poetry Corner'

_Plus Extra:_

_Dot was in the water tower trying to read her cheap romance horror thriller novel when Wakko and Yakko played war in her room. Then the rest of us rangers were laughing at the latest Animaniacs episode that was made in this century._

_Dot: _

_Quiet! _

_All I want is quiet, _

_No reason to deny it, _

_I can't take that riot, _

_Quiet! QUIET! QUIET! _

_Let me clarify it, _

_The noise, I can't defy it, _

_I simply will not buy it. _

_Give me quiet! QUIET! QUIET! _

_Not to nullify it, _

_I just won't stand by it. _

_It's time now to bye-bye it. _

_I want Quiet! QUIET! QUIET! _

_(Beethoven's Sixth Symphony plays) _

_QUIET! _

_I want quiet! QUIET! QUIET! _

_This search I can't deny it _

_To find some peace and quiet. _

_I'll search both low and high, it _

_Must be quiet! QUIET! QUIET! _

_(Tranquil music plays followed by silence) _

_Gee, it's so quiet...Too quiet...Terribly quiet...Awfully quiet...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! _

_I thought I wanted quiet, _

_I thought I could apply it, _

_But now that I have tried it _

_I'm sick and tired of quiet! _

_(Rock version of the theme song plays)_

_**I hope you enjoyed this extra special chapter! I'll resume updating my stories possibly somewhere in July if I get too busy when I return to school tomorrow. Well, savour this 29 pages long chapter ok?**_

_**Anyway, Read and review or the warners will sing you this lullaby:**_

'_**Hush dear fans, please don't cry. We're gonna sing you a lullaby, a big scary monster man is coming for you he'll gobble you up like chomp beef stew!' The warners: Goodnight! Yakko: we'll be right outside, protecting you from the evil viper who looms in the shadows to do horrible, unspeakable things as you innocently slumber! The warners: Sleep Tight!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14- Crazy forever!_

'Hi there, I'm Bab Bunny' Babs said.

'And I'm Buster Bunny. And this is our wheel of fun which will decide who's going to be in the next skit' Buster said.

The wheel spun round and landed on Plucky.

'It's Plucky's turn' Babs sighed.

'Now enjoy our show!' Plucky cried.

_A sea adventure_

The Warners:

We surf the sea,

The Warners we three be,

To catch a gaze

Of a beach to get some rays.

We'll never sink.

Our board's not what you think.

It's got a tail,

In fact, it is a whale!

Yakko and Wakko:

Yes, Brothers Warner we!

Dot:

And the Warner sister.

Yakko:

You'd like it if you kissed her.

The Warners:

We surfed the seven seas,

Now it's time to catch some z's.

HEY!

The warners, Max and I relaxed on a deserted Island together.

There happened to be another Kingdom called Anvilania past the dark forest which a anrgy pirate was guarding.

'You're trespassing my Island, now scram or I'll kill ya!' The pirate cried.

'Nope' Yakko said.

'What are you creatures?' The Pirate asked as he spread out his world map on a table, wanting to launch an army on the world to create World War 3 with Nuclear missiles.

Yakko:

I am the very model of a cartoon individual,

My animation's comical, unusual and whimsical.

I'm quite adept at funny gags, comedic theory I have read,

From wicked jokes to stupid puns to anvils that fall on your head.

I'm very good at fancy dances, I can even pirouette,

Then smack the villain with a fish. I know my cartoon etiquette.

I can make my face all mean and really give you quite a fright,

Then make up with flowers made of real explosive dynamite.

When in a jam, I just yell, "Stop!" and villains in their tracks are froze,

Then I sneak up, and utter "Start!" and take their hands and honk their nose.

I am quite proud to be in such a hierarch'al progeny,

From Daffy Duck and Tweety Bird to Babs and Buster Bunny.

To suit my mood, I can call forth a lot of different sceneries,

Like outer space and desert scapes and Himalayan eateries.

From this bag here, why, I can pull most anything imaginable

Like office desks and lava lights and Bert who is a cannibal.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

You see in matters comical, unusual and whimsical,

We are the very model of cartoon individuals!

'Hey Slappy!' Dot cried as she switched places with Slappy.

'Here, have some Dynamite down your pants' Slappy said as she stuffed a bunch of dynamite into his pants. Then he was launched into the air and exploded.

Then Yakko and Wakko dragged Slappy and 'Skippy' to the other version of Anvilania.

Yakko:

Let us introduce ourselves,

O people of this land.

Wakko:

We are the Warner brothers...

Dot:

With sister close at hand.

Yakko:

I bet you all are wondering

Who is this young unknown?

And why am I inheriting

The Anvilanian throne?

Men:

Yes, why?

Women:

Yes, why?

Crowd:

Oh, please, please tell us why.

Yakko:

The bottom of the family tree

Starts with Yakko; that is me.

I'm the cousin to the sister

Of son's niece's brother

Of the uncle's daughter's father

Of the nephew's sister's mother

And my grandpa's only cousin

Was the King's daughter's sibling,

But they're all gone...

So that is why...

I am now your king!

Crowd:

He is now our king!

Yakko:

Yes, I am now your king!

Repeat what I just said!

Crowd:

Repeat what I just said!

Yakko:

And let the anvils ring!

(Anvil instrumental break with Anvil Chorus)

The Warners:

(to the tune of Old McDonald)

Old King Yakko's mania

(Anvils play "E-I-E-I-O")

Was for Anvilania!

(Anvils play "E-I-E-I-O")

Yakko:

So good citizens, I pledge to you

I'll do the best that I can do

For honour, country and the king...

Let the anvils ring!

Crowd:

Let the anvils ring!

Yakko:

Let the anvils ring!

Chorus:

Let the anvils ring!

'Skippy!' Slappy cried.

'Aunt Slappy!' Flavio Hippo cried.

'You're not Skippy!' Slappy exclaimed.

'The hippo goes down the hooole!' Plucky exclaimed

'Our story is over, thanks to Yakko, Wakko and our sister Slappy!' Wakko and Yakko sang.

'Next time, I'm asking for script approval!' Slappy said as she drove away.

'Now that's comedy!' Skippy cried.

End of skit

The universe and Solar System

Yakko, Wakko and Zack were in small spaceships looking the solar system.

'It's really pretty' Wakko said.

'Don't look directly at the sun or you'll become blind' Yakko warned.

Then Wakko began to melt.

'Visual gags are the greatest' Zack said.

'I feel like singing a song!' Yakko cried.

Yakko:

The closest to the sun

Is the planet Mercury,

Next the shrouded planet Venus

Is as cloudy as can be.

The Earth is next; we call it home

Let's hope it stays that way,

And then there's Mars; it's really red

What more can I say?

The gassy planet Jupiter's

As big as planets come,

Then there's Saturn with its mighty

Rings made up of tiny crumbs.

We travel on to Neptune,

That's a gassy, freezing ball,

And cold and tiny Pluto

Is the furthest one of all.

Well, there you go. That's our solar system.

Wakko:

You forgot Uranus.

Yakko:

Goodnight, everybody!

Yakko Warner:

Everybody lives on a street in a city

Or a village or a town for what it's worth.

And they're all inside a country which is part of a continent

That sits upon a planet known as Earth.

And the Earth is a ball full of oceans and some mountains

Which is out there spinning silently in space.

And living on that Earth are the plants and the animals

And also the entire human race.

It's a great big universe

And we're all really puny.

We're just tiny little specks

About the size of Mickey Rooney.

It's big and black and inky

And we are small and dinky

It's a big universe and we're not.

And we're part of a vast interplanetary system

Stretching seven hundred billion miles long.

With nine planets and a sun; we think the Earth's the only one

That has life on it, although we could be wrong.

Across the interstellar voids are a billion asteroids

Including meteors and Halley's Comet too.

And there's over fifty moons floating out there like balloons

In a panoramic trillion-mile view.

And still it's all a speck amid a hundred billion stars

In a galaxy we call the Milky Way.

It's sixty thousand trillion miles from one end to the other

And still that's just a fraction of the way.

'Cause there's a hundred billion galaxies that stretch across the sky

Filled with constellations, planets, moons and stars.

And still the universe extends to a place that never ends

Which is maybe just inside a little jar!

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

It's a great big universe

And we're all really puny,

We're just tiny little specks

About the size of Mickey Rooney.

Though we don't know how it got here

We're an important part here

It's a big universe and it's ours!

End of skit

A bunch of things- Dedicated to all of the members of the Animaniacs

'Gee Brain, What are we going to do tonight?' Pinky asked for the 1000th time.

'The same thing we do every night Pinky, try to take over the world!' The Brain exclaimed.

'They're Pinky, They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain, brain, brain, brain!' 'Narf!' Pinky exclaimed.

The Brain and Pinky were watching a documentary about schools around the world when Brain got a brilliant idea.

'Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?' Brain asked.

'Uh, I think so Brain but if fish could fly the world would be a strange place' Pinky replied.

'No, Pinky. We're going to erase School from History' Brain stated.

'Oh well that's different then, isn't it?' Pinky remarked

'Hey, there Brain old pal' Snowball said from the TV screen.

'Snowball' Brain said, with no emotion.

"Yes? Well, it's been a long time, my friend. You never call, you never write" Snowball said.

'You're not my friend anymore, not ever since you betrayed me!' Brain cried.

'Well, I couldn't help but over-hear your plan to erase school so I'm going to do it **before** you!' Snowball declared.

'But that's **my** idea!' Brain cried.

'You can't steal what doesn't belong to you' Pinky added.

'I just did. Oh and Pinky, The Brain doesn't care about you, he's just using you." Snowball stated before he flashed out.

'Are you really?' Pinky asked.

'No, I don't. I…' Brain began but Snowball teleported into ACME lab.

"Yes, using you! Stealing your brilliant ideas, calling them his own; he's using you!" Snowball whispered into Pinky's ear.

'Brain is my friend and he cares for me!' Pinky growled.

'Pinky, distract Snowball. I'll activate our history eraser machine' Brain said.

'No!' Snowball cried as Pinky attacked him.

Then Brain's TV satellite dish machine sent a signal through the time-zone and erased Snowball instead of school.

'Farewell, old friend' Brain said, softly.

Just then, then the whole building collapsed.

'So what are we gonna do tomorrow, Brain?' Pinky asked once more.

'The same thing we do every night Pinky, try to take over the world' Brain said.

'They're Pinky, They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain!'

'I like horse! Narf!' Pinky exclaimed

_End of skit_

_Dottie the Squirrel_

'The crankiest of creatures in the whole wide world, our next cartoon is Dottie the squirrel!' Wakko and Yakko cried.

'Call me 'Dottie' again and You die!' Dot warned.

'That's Dottie!' Yakko and Wakko sang.

Then Dot threw a bomb at the screen.

'That's my cute little sister who did that!' Yakko remarked.

_End of skit_

_Dot's Poetry Corner- School edition_

'And Now Dot's poetry corner'

'School. School is boring, School is fun, school can be hard work but what can be done? School is torturous, School is bear so look at Wakko's Underwear! Thank You!' Dot said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 hours later…

'Yakko I can't find my underwear!' Wako cried.

'Mwah! Good night everybody!' Yakko exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I've got one more everyone!' Dot exclaimed.

People groaned softly.

'Hey, I worked really hard on these poems so don't mess them up for or you'll be sorry!' Dot yelled.

Pause.

'Where was I? Oh, yeah. The Sunset. The sunset like a little flower, don't know when to tower. If Superheroes make you hot, Justin Bieber will not. Call me Dottie if you dare and Justin Bieber will be hung from his underwear!

Little rude ribbon head. Little rude ribbon head was very mean, little rude ribbon head was very keen; Very keen to eat a special carrot made her act like a chicken in front of all of her friends. Thank you' Dot recited.

'This has been a very long Dot's poetry Corner'

_End of skit_

_Randy Bean man kid_

'_Ok, one time Randy Bean-man skipped school and his mum rung the police. Then he got punished and was grounded for 50 years. Ok, bye' Colin the random kid said as he held hand-cuff as a visual gag._

_End of skit_

_Mime Time_

'_Today on Mime Time, picking up an Imaginary rock.-Huge rock fall on the mime and a truck runs over it- The end'_

_End of skit_

_Wheel of Morality_

'_It's that time again' Yakko said._

'_Kill the creators of Ben 10?' Wakko asked._

'_To Floss? To destroy and make fun of the Disney Channel?' Dot asked._

'_to Parody Atomic Betty and Kim Possible at the same time?' Wakko asked._

'_it's time to learn today's lesson' Yakko said._

'_Not the wheel of morality' Wakko and Dot moaned._

'_Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn! Tell us the lesson that we should learn! Moral number 9:_ _If at first you don't succeed, blame it on your parents. Also if you truly love the Animaniacs, then pack your backpacks and go to Las Vegas to spread the love, cheer and Wakko's underwear!' Yakko read._

'_I don't know about you but I'm touched' Yakko said._

'_In the head' Dot added._

'_I'm totally confused' Wakko said._

'_That make me feel all warm and squishy, either that or I sat on something' Dot exclaimed._

_Then Ralph blew his whistle and the warners ran away as Ralph chased after them._

_End of skit_

_**I hope you enjoyed this special school- related chapter! I'll probably be more able to update in July because I've got 5 exams coming up and I don't want to get so distracted even though Fan fiction is the best writer-seeking website in the whole world! Any way, if you have any more suggestion on who the Warners could annoy next or crossover with then PM me ok?**_

_**Read and review or Dottie-Dot: Call me Dottie and you die- Will throw a bomb at you!**_

_**Miss Flamiel: Dottie!**_

_**Dot: Bye-Bye! –bomb explodes in teacher's face-**_

_**Yakko: Mwah! Goodnight everybody!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15- Warners, Robot monkeys and Planeteers don't mix!_

Yakko was surfing on the internet and came across a place called Shuggazoom City.

'Hey, Guys! I just found a place for our next summer cruise!' Yakko yelled.

'Yay!' I cried.

So The warners along with the whole Ranger gang (minus Kenny, Buddy and Tango as they wanted to guard the water tower) went through the dimension portal and arrived in Shuggazoom City, a futuristic city that's not even on Earth.

We came face to face with a silver, giant robot.

When we went inside, we saw a boy with blue eyes wearing a white and orange outfit with a bunch of robot monkeys.

'Who are you?' Gibson, the blue monkey asked.

'I'm Grace and this is my team, the Warner Rangers' I said.

'I'm Max and this is Spot, Zack, Lith Lavender, Katie, Wendy and Dan' Max said.

'Well, I'm Chiro and this is the super monkey team: Sprx is the red monkey, Nova is the yellow one, Otto is the green one, Gibson is the blue one and Antauri is the black one. Mandarin the orange one is back on the good side, due to being replaced by a clone but helps from the distant side lines' Chiro said.

'His girlfriend is Jinmay!' Otto added.

'Otto!' Chiro said while blushing.

'How can we understand these monkeys?' Max asked in confusion.

'The WB badges as our emblem lets us be able to understand them' Zack explained.

'Very good' Antauri said.

'I can disguise myself as Sparks!' Zack added as he changed his outfit to look just like Sprx.

'Atta Boy!' Sprx exclaimed.

'You guys are most interesting especially these creatures. Can I test them?' Gibson said as he pointed at the warners.

'Go ahead' I replied.

'Ok, you three. Plant yourselves on the chairs in front of me' Gibson said.

Then the warners literally planted themselves on the chairs and their heads bloomed through the flowers.

'No! I meant take a seat!' Gibson yelled, his slight posh British accent strong in his angered voice.

'I've got mine!' Wakko cried.

'He means sit, Wakko' Dot said.

'Ok' Wakko said as he sat like a dog.

'Monkey Team, Skeleton King has sent an army of formless to Shuggazoom City' Nova cried.

'How about we send the warners to Skeleton king's Citadel of bone as a decoy?' Sprx suggested.

Everyone stared at him.

'What?! It just seemed like a good idea since they're already driving Gibson crazy!' Sprx stated.

'I want to test you!' Gibson screeched.

'Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!' The warners chanted.

'Agree' Otto said.

'We'll deliver them secretly after we defeat all of the formless' Chiro said.

'Actually, just show us the directions and we'll materialise a ship to get there' Spot suggested.

Yakko made the WB ship from Star Warners appear and Spot programed Co-ordinates into the ship.

'Good luck, Chiro' I said as we flew out of the super root towards the bone Citadel.

'Monkeys, Mobilize!' Chiro yelled.

'Super' Chiro said.

'Robot' Spark cried

'Monkey' Antauri said

'Team ' Nova said

'Hyperforce' Gibson and Otto said.

'Go!' They all cried as they used their robot lasertron beam on all of the formless at once.

Then we arrived at the Citadel and delivered the warners as present.

'What's this?' Skeleton king wondered out loud as we hid in the dark, watching.

Then he opened it.

'We're the warner brother we like to sing a lot, my name's Yakko!' Yakko sang.

'My name's Wakko' Wakko added.

'And here's our sister…' Wakko and Yakko sang.

'Dot, I'm the cute one' Dot said, matter-of-factually.

'Hey can we call you 'Dadoo?' Wakko asked.

'can we stay up past 10 and watch the adult channel?' Yakko asked.

'Hellloooo Nurse!' Yakko and Wakko exclaimed

'Do you know who I am?' Skeleton king asked.

'Why? Did you forget?' Yakko stated.

'I am the Skeleton king!' Skeleton king yelled.

'I think you're 100 year old man who was once called The Alchemist but is now a clown' Yakko stated.

'How dare-' Skeleton king began.

'Time for a pestering song!' Dot cried.

The Warners:

It's time for Animaniacs!

And we're really makin' tracks!

Let's go all around the earth

From Alaska down to Perth.

We're travelin' maniacs!

Come join us on our journey to a race around the globe.

You may meet an attorney or an eskimo named Joe.

We'll go to Bora Bora...or maybe Kokomo.

We promise not to bore ya, but of course, you'll never know.

We're travelin' maniacs!

From Bombay to Halifax.

Yakko and Dot:

Board a bus or take a yak,

Or just jump on Wakko's back!

The Warners:

And don't forget the snacks!

From Canada to Paraguay and places in between.

From India to Mozambique, you'll see just what we mean.

It's fun to visit countries that you have never seen.

But if you drink the water there, you might turn slightly green!

We're travelin' maniacs!

With our knapsacks on our backs!

We'll leave raisins in our tracks

From the trail mix in our slacks!

We're Animani-

Totally insaney...

Dot:

Let's not miss our planey...

The Warners:

An-i-man-i-acs!

Bring your backpacks!

Yakko:

U.N. me, we had a bag of fun

Down by the East Riverside!

That United Nations there

Drives away a fella's care.

183 countries meet

Down by the East Riverside,

New York, off 42nd Street.

Wakko:

See foreign states with a grudge

Down by the East Riverside.

United Nations tries to fix

Wars, famine, and oil slicks

Boutros Boutros Ghali-gee

Down by the East Riverside

Leads the General Assembly.

Dot:

The gift shop will take traveler's checks

Down by the East Riverside.

German tourists were not rare

Buying T-shirts and flatware.

Ate pastry from Liberia

Down by the East Riverside

At the U.N. cafeteria.

The Warners:

Took a tour with some Dutch

Down by the East Riverside

We had a guide from Japan

Who had a decent pension plan.

Saw costly artwork from Brazil

Down by the East Riverside

On which my soda I did spill.

U.N. me, we had a bag of fun

Down by the East Riverside

Saw flags on shiny poles

From lands with lofty goals

We'll beat our swords into liverwurst

Down by the East Riverside

But no one wants to be the first.

But then I guess it could be worse

Wakko:

We could still sing one more verse

The Warners:

U.N. me!

'_Aaaah!' Skeleton King cried._

'_You're not going to be free of the Warners until you call off the formless and tell us about Chiro's past' I said with a serious face._

'_I don't get ordered around!' Skeleton king cried._

_Then he turned around._

'_Arrrrrrgh!' Wakko cried._

'_Too big' Yakko whispered._

'_Argh' Wakko said, softly._

'_Better' Yakko said._

'_Alright, Formless fall back' Skeleton king said._

'_Monkey team, Skeleton king has given in. You can come to the citadel' Max reported._

'_I've got a bad feeling about this..' Sprx stated._

'_Boom Boom Wake Up!' Nova cried as she attacked Skeleton king._

'_What?! I was being cautious' She said in defence._

_Then we all saw a picture of the Alchemist and Chiro on the wall._

'_Chiro? Is that your dad?' Nova asked._

'_Yeah, but that was a long time ago' Chiro said, bluntly._

'_He created us…' Gibson said, quietly._

'_And Mandarin caused the Dark ones to change him, we mustn't forget that' Antauri said, wisely._

'_Thunder punch!' Chiro cried as he hit Skeleton King._

'_Monkey mind scream!' Antauri cried as a bunch of formless appeared from behind and they desegregated as a result of his radar sound wave attack._

'_Electro-Vibra Force' Sprx cried as he used his magnet weapons on the formless._

_Cyber Vac Drill Blaster-Gibson_

_Whirling Destructo Saws- Otto_

'_Lady Tomahawk(Slam punching attack used for knocking into and down structural pieces)_

_Flame Fist Fury(Flame attack shot from the hands)-Nova_

'_Now we get to torture Skeleton king!' Otto cried as he, Nova and Sprx used their usual moves to batter Skeleton King._

'_I say, you should drive him crazy until his brains leek out!' Dot suggested._

'_Great idea, Dot!' Otto replied as they danced around Skeleton King which made him furious._

_Then Jinmay found a rainbow liquid antidote which changed Skeleton King back to his former self._

_We then returned to Shuggazoom City and both Chiro, Jinmay, Nova and Sprx were in an in-love mood._

'_Sprx, I love you!' Nova cried._

'_I love you too, Nova' Sprx cried as they hugged in a warming way._

'_I love you, Chiro' Jinmay whispered._

'_I love you too, Jinmay' Chiro replied._

'_Oh, Jinmay. Will you marry me in the future?' Chiro asked._

'_Of course!' Jinmay replied as they hugged._

'_We have to go now' I said._

'_Will the Warners visit us?' Otto asked._

'_We'll be back before you know it!' Yakko said ._

'_Bye, Super monkey team!' We called out to them while waving._

'_Bye Warner rangers!' They called back as they waved back and we went back through the portal._

_End of adventure_

_Madness_

Yakko:

There once was a man, his name was Magellan.

A Portuguese skipper, the girls found him cute.

He sailed with five ships to find the East Indies

Then come back to Spain with a bounty of loot.

The Warners:

Whoopi-ti-yi-yo, oh, happy Magellan!

Starting your journey with hardly a care!

Whoopi-ti-yi-yo, strong, brave Magellan,

You'll find the East Indies, you just don't know where!

Yakko:

They crossed the Atlantic and spotted a country.

Magellan said...

Magellan:

It's the East Indies at last!

Yakko:

But then someone shouted...

Wakko:

Hey, that's Argentina!

Yakko:

Magellan got cranky and chopped down the mast.

The Warners:

Whoopi-ti-yi-yo, settle down, Magellan.

Put down that ax! There's no time to despair.

Whoopi-ti-yi-yo, keep trying, Magellan,

You'll find the East Indies, you just don't know where!

Yakko:

A great storm arose in the mighty Pacific.

The five little ships were diminished to three.

At last, land was sighted. Magellan was happy.

But then someone shouted...

Dot:

Hey, that's Chile!

The Warners:

Whoopi-ti-yi-yo, cheer up, Magellan.

Check out your map and don't tear out your hair!

Whoopi-ti-yi-yo, keep trying, Magellan,

You'll find the East Indies, you just don't know where!

Yakko:

It took them five months, but they crossed the Pacific.

They spotted a land that was dotted with palms.

Magellan proclaimed...

Magellan:

Yes! That's the East Indies!

Yakko:

But then someone shouted...

Wakko:

Hey, I think that's Guam!

The Warners:

Ai yi yi yi, oops, Magellan!

Your fun little journey's become a nightmare!

Whoopi-ti-yi-yo, keep trying, Magellan,

You'll find the East Indies, you just don't know where!

Yakko:

They sailed due west to the Philippine Islands.

Magellan was pleased as the natives drew near.

But then someone shouted...

The Warners:

I think they're attacking!

Yakko:

Magellan said...

Magellan:

What?

Yakko:

And got hit by a spear.

The Warners:

Whoopi-ti-yi-yo, farewell, Magellan!

You almost made it! It's really not fair!

Whoopi-ti-yi-yo, oh, ghost of Magellan,

The East Indies Islands were right over there!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'It's time for the first ever 90's cartoon + Anime band battle!' Captain Chuck from 'Atomic Betty' announced.

'The first team to sing is the Animaniacs!' Captain Planet added.

Everyone cheered as the music started.

Yakko and Wakko

HellOOOOOOOOOO, NURSE!

Yakko

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Dot

I am not trying to be annoying.

Yakko and Wakko

Ai!

Dot

I act like a nut, so they call me Macadamia

I dance like a klutz on a show called Animania.

(with overdubbed harmony)

Am I a cutie? Absolutie!

And a beauty, you can bet your patooty!

Dot, Minerva and Hello Nurse

But if you touch me, or even get near me,

I'll have you arrested...Do you hear me?!

Yakko and Wakko

Dot is a nut, so they call her Macadamia.

She's cracked in the head and kooky in the brainia.

Each line in this song sounds pretty much the samia.

Oy, Macadamia!

Ralph

Dah...

Yakko and Wakko

¿Donde que vas a Nintendo Macadamia?

Hola que pasa you grande sack o' grania

Qui a coupé le fromage, we abstainia

Oy, Macadamia!

(Wakko belches)

Dot

Now please don't mention my brother,

The one they call Wakkorino!

(Wakko belches again)

Dot

(with harmony overdub)

He's always burping every hour,

So I threw him out of the tower!

(Wakko yells, Dot laughs)

Now, come on! What did you want me to do? He was grossing me out! And I'm just a cute little thing, so don't cross me!

Yakko and Wakko

She's cracked like a nut, so they call her Macadamia.

Whenever she gets mad, you'll experience pania.

Cuts and bruises you will sustainia,

Oy, Macadamia!

Pinky

Narf!

Yakko and Wakko

Lava tus manos, por favor, Macadamia.

The world is the goal for Pinky and the Brainia.

Dot

Otra vez on y vas the repetitive refrainia...

Yakko and Wakko

Oy, Macadamia!

The Brain

Yes!

(Break it down now!)

Dot

Don't hate me because I'm cute!

Yakko

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Oy, Macadamia!

Skippy

Spew!

Yakko

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Oy, Macadamia!

Chicken Boo

Bacawk!

(Dot laughs, Skippy laughs, Pinky laughs, Minerva, Hello Nurse, Skippy, Pinky and Dot laugh)

Slappy

I don't get it, what's the joke?!

Minerva, Hello Nurse, Skippy, Pinky and Dot

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Yakko

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Dot

I'm a nut who's known as Macadamia.

But you can call me by my other nameia.

Dot, Hello Nurse and Minerva

Louisa Francesa

Banana Fana Bo Besca.

Dot

Or just plain "Dot", the name I flirt to.

But if you call me "Dottie", I'll have to hurt you!

The Warners

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Oy, Macadamia!

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Oy, Macadamia!

NUTS!

'Next is Team RWBY!' Professor Goodwitch announced.

'I'm Ruby and this is Weiss, Blake and Yang along with Joan, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren. Together we are RWBY!' Ruby shouted.

Everyone howled with excitement as the music began.

'hey see you as small and helpless

they see you as just a child

surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild

prepare for your greatest moments

prepare for your finest hour

the dream that you've always dreamed is

suddenly about to flower

we are lightning

straying from the thunder

miracles of ancient wonder

this will be the day we've waited for

this will be the day we open up the door

i don't wanna hear your absolution

hope your ready for a revolution

welcome to a world of new solutions

welcome to a world of bloody evolution

in time-your heart will open minds

a story will be told

and victory is in a simple soul

your world needs a great defender

your world's in the way of harm

you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm

beware that the light is fading

beware as the dark returns

this world's unforgiving

even brilliant lights will cease to burn

legends scatter

day and night will sever

hope and peace are lost forever

this will be the day we've waited for

this will be the day we open up the door

i don't wanna hear your absolution

hope your ready for a revolution

welcome to a world of new solutions

welcome to a world of bloody evolution

in time your heart will open minds

a story will be told

and victory is in a simple soul' RWBY sang.

'Thanks, Team RWBY! Next is the Planeteers!' Captain Planet yelled.

'We're the Planeteers and we're gonna sing our theme song! Hit it, Kwarmey!' Wheeler said as their theme song music started.

earth!" "fire!" "wind!" "water!" "heart!"

"go planet!"

"by your powers combined, i am captain planet!"

captain planet, he's a hero

gonna take pollution down to zero

he's our powers magnified

and he's fighting on the planets side

captain planet, he's a hero

gonna take pollution down to zero

gonna help him put asunder

bad guys who like to loot and plunder

"you'll pay for this captain planet!"

"we're the planeteers, you can be one too!"

"cuz saving our planet is the thing to do!"

"looting and polluting is not the way!"

"hear what captain planet has to say!"

"the power is yours!"

'Thank you, Planeteers! Next is Cyberchase!' Glenda Goodwitch announced.

'We're the Cyber squad also known as Cyberchase and we're gonna sing our theme!' Jackie cried as their music began.

'Cyberchase!

We're moving,

we're beating Hacker at his game.

Don't tell me that he's trying to hack the motherboard

we'll get him every time.

Cosmic worlds,

Freaky places that we've seen!

WE'VE GOT THE POWER OF

ONE

TWO

THREE

FOUR

Running in a Cyberchase

We'll meet him face to face

We'll stick together,

All the time

Adventures in cyberchase.

THE CHASE IS ON!

Just wait and

C

Y

B

E

R

CHASE!' The Cyber squad sang.

'Thank you Cyberchase! Last but not least, The super monkey team!' Noah cried.

'I'm Chiro and this is the Super monkey team. We're going to sing our theme song!' Chiro cried.

Chiro: While exploring the outskirts of the city, I discovered an abandoned super robot. It was then my life was transformed by the mysterious Power Primate. The robot monkeys were awakened and I, Chiro, became their leader. Our quest: Save Shuggazoom City from the evils of the Skeleton King.

Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!

Fighting any evil, they are Shuggazoom's hope

Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!

Defeating any foe

Antauri!

Sprx!

Gibson!

Nova!

Otto!

Chiro!

Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!

If you need a hero, that's the name you should know

Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!

Come on with us - let's go!

'And the winner is… You'll find out after the break!' Captain chuck said.

_To be Continued…_

_Wakko's Random time_

'_Do you know seal can make a heart shape with their tails? Or that Profitte rolls are my faverite dessert? And that if you anger me, I will smash you with my mallet?' Wakko said, randomly._

'_Thank for watching Wakko's Random time!' Yakko said in a posh accent._

_End of skit_

_Dot's Poetry corner_

'_and now Dot's poetry corner'_

'_Goldilocks. Goldilocks met three bears and boy was she scared! She ran away but they came to play and hit her on the head._

_Doctor, Doctor. Doctor,Doctor; I went crazy last week that I began to shrink!-laughs manically- Thank you' Dot recited._

'_This has been Dot's Poetry corner'_

_End of skit_

**I hope you enjoyed my special chapter before I have my mock exams! 3 weeks left of term! I'll update this story more in July, ok? If you have any more suggestions on what anime or cartoon the warners should crossover next, then PM me ok?**

**Read and review or Skeleton King will get you!**

**(Don't forget to vote who you want to win in the reviews! Because I like all of these shows, i don't know who to choose!) Good luck!  
**


End file.
